It All Started With
by rxcknrollrebel
Summary: Sheldon's peculiar behavior around Leonard's female cousin begins to worry the guys. (Sheldon/OC.)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N My first BBT fanfic, so please go easy on me. I've been watching the show a lot lately and realize I've become a little obsessed with it, so I thought I'd write a story. Sheldon is my absolute favorite character, I love his awkward geeky personality. Here are the pairings:**

 **Penny/Leonard**

 **Bernadette/Howard**

 **Raj/OC**

 **Amy/OC**

 **Sheldon/OC**

Chapter One

Penny was in the middle of folding laundry, humming to herself, when suddenly.

*knock knock* "Penny." *knock knock knock* "Penny." *knock knock knock* "Penny."

Great. "Coming, coming, coming!" Penny set down her white laundry basket and opened the door to see Sheldon, dressed in a yellow T-shirt with long sleeves and jeans, standing before her. "What's up?"

Sheldon took a deep breath. "Um….I have an issue that regards attention immediately."

"You mean you have a problem?" Penny translated. Although she'd known Sheldon for the longest time, sometimes she still couldn't understand what her nerdy friend was saying.

"Exactly." Sheldon nodded frantically, then continued, "Leonard has a cousin and is inviting her over tonight."

"Yeah, what's the problem with that?" Penny crossed her arms over her chest, leaning against the doorframe.

"He wants me to be...intimate with her." Sheldon looked horrified at the mere thought of it.

"So, what's the big deal? You're not with Amy anymore," Penny said, then felt guilty for reminding Sheldon of his painful breakup with his off-and-on girlfriend Amy Farrah Fowler.

"That's my point precisely," Sheldon told her, growing more and more frantic. "She's coming at five, and I need you to help me get rid of her."

"Slow down, Sheldon," Penny told him. "I'm not going to help you get rid of her."

"Why not?" He stared at her in shock, as if he'd been asked the most disturbing question in the world.

"You need to socialize, Sheldon," Penny said slowly. "Breakups can be very painful, and we all know-"

"I'm not sad." Sheldon looked puzzled over her predicament.

"Sheldon, you got twenty-three cats." She counted on her fingers.

"But I only kept one," Sheldon protested, holding up a single finger for emphasis.

"Sheldon, honey, why don't you just give her a chance?" Penny pressed on. This wasn't going to work. "I mean, you may like her. Even if not romantically, you can still be friends."

"Great," Sheldon muttered, giving in. "I'll have to stay up all night talking about unicorns and menstrual cramps."

Penny slammed the door in his face.

"Sheldon, relax," Leonard said, grabbing the remote from his annoying roommate. Since the news of Katie's arrival, Sheldon was seemingly agitated, showing a sign of emotion- a not-so-Sheldon characteristic that was beginning to worry Leonard.

"She'll be here any minute." Leonard swatted at Sheldon with the remote when he started to push the recliner in and out repeatedly, a distraction for his distress.

"Even better!" Sheldon put his hands over his head and started muttering to himself.

Leonard squinted at Sheldon through his glasses. "What the hell are you doing?"

"I'm hiding," Sheldon said, looking pleased with himself.

"I can still see you there," Leonard sighed. He really didn't get Sheldon at all sometimes.

"No you can't-"

"I can," Leonard snapped. What was the big deal? A girl was coming over, it was no need to have a mental breakdown over something like that.

"Drat," Sheldon muttered, more to himself than to Leonard.

There was a knock at the door.

"That'll be her!" Leonard glared at Sheldon. "For god's sakes, act normal. In other words, don't be yourself."

"Got it." Sheldon was halfway under the couch, his head hidden and his buttocks facing Leonard.

Leonard sighed and rolled his eyes, then headed to the door. He opened it.

Katie immediately gave him a hug. "Lenny!" He smiled at the all-too-familiar childhood nickname. He and his cousin Katie had always been very close growing up, a result of her parents dying and moving in with Leonard's family temporarily.

The last time he'd seen her was at high school grad, but she hadn't changed. She still had the same pixie cut, bright red hair, but with a blue streak across the bangs. She wore glasses, a T-shirt that said "MORE COWBELL" with a cow on it, and faded jeans. A bit nerdy, but mature at the same time.

"Well, what are we just standing here for?" Katie barged in, pushing him aside. "Wow, nice place."

Leonard chuckled to himself. That was Katie- always jumping into things, and this time literally.

"I'm not here," Sheldon's muffled voice came from underneath the sofa.

"Is he...okay?" Katie asked, staring at part of Sheldon in wonder.

"Yeah, he's fine," Leonard said. "He's just acting a little weird lately. Sheldon, get out from underneath the couch and say hi."

Sheldon peeked out momentarily, and said, "Hello" then ducked back into his obvious hiding spot.

"Ignore him," Leonard scoffed, leading Katie into the kitchen.

"What's wrong with him?" Katie and Leonard sat down at the table.

"Everything," Leonard mumbled, and Katie raised her eyebrows at him. "He's just being weird, that's all."

"Does he not like girls, or something?" Katie questioned, drumming her blue nails on the table.

"No, it's more like he doesn't like people," Leonard corrected. "It's been like that since I've known him."

"He's your roommate, am I right?"

"Correct," Leonard said.

There was an awkward silence. Leonard then asked, "So, how's life?"

"It's okay, I suppose," Katie shrugged. "The usual. I'm trying to get into school."

"Really?" Leonard perked up at the mention of studying. "What school?"

"The one you're going to, actually," Katie said. "I wanna study writing."

"Writing? That's great!" Katie had always written short stories as a child. But he never knew she'd go through with it as an adult, too.

"Yeah, I-" Katie was interrupted by a loud bang. "What the hell was that?"

They darted into the living room. Sheldon was lying on the floor with the lamp lying on top of him.

"Sheldon," Leonard moaned, mentally face-palming.

"Are you okay?" Katie knelt down next to Sheldon, extending a hand. He stood, ignoring the gesture.

"The lamp did not certainly defy gravity."

Katie blinked at him. "What?"

"Well, you see…." Sheldon began, but Leonard pushed him onto the couch. "Okay, big boy. Anyone want some drinks? I could order pizza or something," Leonard said quickly.

"Pizza? Great!" Katie perked up at the mention of her favorite food.

"Great, I'll go order it," Leonard announced, heading into the kitchen, carrying his cell phone.

"Hi, I'm Katie," Katie said, sitting down next to Sheldon. Sheldon sat in his spot. "Dr. Sheldon Cooper," he managed. God, was he beginning to turn into Raj?

"Nice to meet you," Katie said. An awkward pause.

"Your full initial is Katherine, may I presume?"

"Yes," she looked puzzled.

"Oh." Sheldon nodded. "Alright, then."

And that was that. At least, until the pizza got there.

"No, Sheldon, we do not want to watch another episode of The Flash," Leonard complained as Sheldon picked up the DVDS off the floor.

"But why not?" Sheldon squinted at his friend. "I sit through your TV programs, and do I complain?"

"Loudly," Leonard said.

"No. So, you shall do the same for me."

"Hey, I like The Flash," Katie said, smiling. "He's cool."

"Oh?" Sheldon perked up like a happy puppy. "Are you a fan of other Marvel DC comics?"

"Yes!" Katie snapped her fingers. "Recently I went and saw Captain America."

Sheldon, eyes wide, started to describe plots and favorite villains of super hero movies.

Katie grimaced. "Sorry," she mouthed to Leonard.

Leonard smiled thinly. It was going to be a long night.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Wow, reviews already? Thanks! Keep 'em comin', that's what keeps me writin'. Expect more activity between Katie and Sheldon very soon….**

Chapter Two

After four episodes of The Flash, Katie fell asleep, her head on Leonard's lap. He wanted to move her, but decided otherwise, seeing he felt guilty.

"Looks like she got bored with The Flash, Sheldon," he said to his roommate with some satisfaction.

"Did not," Sheldon shot back, sounding like a young child. "She was just tired, that's all."

"Mhm," Leonard purred, then nudged Katie. "Hey, Katie, wake up." She didn't budge.

He looked at Sheldon. "Well, someone's going to have to carry her to bed."

"It isn't going to be me," Sheldon snapped. "I'm staying right here. Here." He made himself comfortable on "his spot" for emphasis.

Leonard rolled his eyes. "Since you won't carry her-"

"She's your cousin, Leonard," Sheldon pointed out.

"I know that, Sheldon," Leonard replied bitingly. "I'd just feel bad for waking her up, that's all."

"What's the worst that could happen?" Sheldon asked, but Leonard put his hand up.

"Alright, fine. I've got another solution." Leonard put an arm around Katie. "You get the other side," he said.

"Fine," Sheldon huffed, then linked an arm around Katie's other arm. "Got it?"

"Got it," Leonard confirmed, and the two men helped Katie stand. She did not wake up.

"She's stable for someone who is in the process of REM," Sheldon said observantly.

"Tell me about it," Leonard agreed. "You should have seen her when she was little. She sleepwalked. One time she almost jumped out of a window when she was in sleep walk mode."

Sheldon, eyes widened, helped Leonard guide Katie to the extra bedroom. Gently, Leonard placed her on the bed. She looked so peaceful when she slept, her reddish hair falling over her eyes. She sighed and rolled over, a seeming smile on her face.

The clock struck nine PM. "Well, that would be bedtime, then," Sheldon announced.

Leonard nodded in agreement and headed to his room, only pausing momentarily by the door. "Good night, Sheldon."

"Good night," Sheldon echoed. Leonard shut the door.

Sheldon found himself staring at Katie. She looked younger when she slept. And very…. _pretty._

Sheldon shocked himself. Was he feeling something? He'd just met the girl and he was experiencing some sort of emotion toward her! He barely even expressed emotion to Leonard or Penny, his closest companions.

What in the world was going on with him?

Sheldon shook his head, thinking he was delusional.

Something was not right here at _all._

The light poured into a golden puddle onto the floor, waking Katie almost instantly. She rolled over onto her back and sat up, stretching. She saw she was in bed instead of lying on the couch, like she previously had been the night before.

 _Wait, what?!_ She tossed the covers aside. She was still dressed. Had she sleepwalked and gone to bed herself?

Yeah, that's it. _I sleepwalked,_ Katie decided, sliding out of bed. Her feet padded on the hardwood floor as she walked across to the bathroom. She cleaned herself up and headed downstairs.

"Morning," she chirped, and Leonard turned to her direction.

"Hey. How'd you sleep?"

"Fine," she said, smiling. "Yourself?"

"Same here, I suppose." He looked slightly distant.

"What's wrong?" Katie sat down at the table next to him. He folded his hands in front of him.

"It's me and Penny. Guess we aren't doing so well right now," he admitted.

"How so?" Katie tilted her head to one side.

"Disagreements and spats," Leonard replied. "Over little things, too. God, it's so annoying…."

"Well, why don't you go talk to her?" Katie suggested. "You're never gonna get anywhere if you hide your feelings."

"You know what? You're right," Leonard smiled. "Thanks."

"You know, I've always thought that you-" She was suddenly interrupted.

*knock knock knock* "Leonard and Katie." *knock knock knock* "Leonard and Katie." Katie walked over and opened the door. "Hey, Sheldon!"

He tapped on the side of the door three more times. "Leonard and Katie."

She giggled. "What's up?"

"Oh, nothing," Sheldon said, studying his feet. "I just wanted to make sure you were alright."

"Oh." She blinked at him. "We're just fine," she assured the newcomer.

"Oh." He nodded jerkily. "Alright then." With that, he turned to leave and was gone.

Katie closed the door, her nose wrinkled. "What was that all about?"

"I have no idea," Leonard said, exasperated. "That was weird, even for him."

"What's up with him, anyway?" Katie asked. "I mean, I'm not trying to be rude or anything but he's just…."

"Odd?"

She nodded.

"Yeah, he's quirky," Leonard said simply. "He's a physicist, I guess it's his thing. You get used to it."

"Well, I like it," Katie said. Leonard looked up, eyes wide behind his glasses.

"You do?"

She shrugged. "I think it's cute."

Leonard scoffed. "You mean you think annoying, irritating and immature is cute?"

She whacked him on the shoulder. "Be nice," she chided, smirking.

Suddenly, the phone rang. "I'll get it," Leonard offered, standing.

"Hello?" His expression darkened. "Yeah...sure….guess that would be fine. Love you too." With that, he hung up.

"What was that?" Katie asked, concern on her face.

"Penny is getting the whole gang together tonight, wants to know if you'd like to come."

"Sure!" Katie nodded. "But afterwards, I think you should confront Penny," she said.

"Fine."

"Don't sound too excited. I mean, what could go wrong?" Katie said rhetorically.

"Everything," Leonard muttered.

"Besides, I want to meet your other friends," Katie continued, ignoring his comment.

"Well, meet them, you are." He sounded like Yoda.

But he couldn't help but be concerned, for him and Penny, and the fact that Sheldon was acting weirder than usual.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Has anyone else noticed that, out of all the characters on the Big Bang, Penny doesn't have a last name? It's rather odd...just thought I'd get that out there..**

Chapter Three

Katie was nervous. She had never been a very social person, and she'd only become more withdrawn into herself when her parents died.

 _Don't think about that now,_ she willed herself silently. _Go have fun with Leonard and his friends._

She turned off the bathroom light and walked out.

"Oh, you look nice," Sheldon said as she entered the living room.

Katie blushed. "Oh, um. Thanks, I guess. So do you."

Sheldon was wearing a Flash T-shirt and jeans, meanwhile Katie was wearing a pink dress with flip-flops and had her bangs tossed to the side.

Sheldon headed to the door. Suddenly, the door opened.

"Hi, Sheldon." Penny smiled at her friend. "Are you tagging along with us tonight?"

"I suppose so," Sheldon said solemnly.

"Did I just hear Sheldon give someone a compliment?" Leonard entered the scene.

"What's the matter with that?" Sheldon asked, looking slightly annoyed.

"No, no," Leonard said quickly. "It's just...you're not normally nice, that's all."

"I'm nice," Sheldon defended himself. "Who helped you take Katie to bed last night?"

"Only because I forced you," Leonard reminded him.

"You're the one that took me to bed?" Katie's eyes widened. "I don't actually know how to respond to that, but...thanks?"

Sheldon carried me to bed?

"Sheldon, you have been acting pretty strange lately," Penny pointed out.

"More than usual," Leonard added, always the one to be sarcastic.

"I try to be nice and you all gang up on me." Sheldon scoffed. "The nerve."

"Okay, sweetie, let's go," Penny said quickly, ushering Sheldon out of the door.

"Any idea where Bernadette is?" Leonard asked as they walked down the steps.

"Meeting us there!" Penny smiled. "And Howard is coming."

"Do you know the waitress's name?" Sheldon enquired.

"No, Sheldon," Penny said, an annoyed tone to her voice.

"What?" Sheldon gawked at her. "You don't even know the waitress's name and you expect her to handle my food?"

"Sheldon," Leonard and Penny groaned in unison.

"Um, if I can ask, why does it matter?" Katie asked, looking genuinely puzzled.

"Why does it matter?" Sheldon repeated. "Why does it matter? Well, it matters because I like my food handled a certain way. Different meals on specific nights, no food touching, etc-"

"Sheldon." Penny put both her hands on Sheldon' shoulders. "Shut up."

"Oh my God," Katie groaned, "I hate my food touching too."

"See?" Sheldon perked up. "She agrees with the logic. I like this girl."

Leonard and Penny stared at Sheldon in shock.

Okay, something was definitely going on here.

"Who wants to play bingo?" Bernadette suggested. "Nobody beats me at bingo."

"I think we'll pass," Howard disagreed with his girlfriend.

"How's it going?" The waitress paused by the table.

"Really awkward and uncomfortable?" Penny smiled fakely.

"Ookayy," the waitress decided, then walked off.

Leonard coughed. "So, Katie, how are you liking it so far?"

"It's great!" She gave a thumbs up, pausing to eat her food. "Nice and...bready," she said, taking a big bite of her Italian bread. The meal itself had not yet arrived, so they were snacking on appetizers.

"You know what I don't understand?" Howard leaned foreward. "Why it's called 'appetizers.' It's supposed to make you even more hungry, but it makes me full."

An awkward silence. Then Katie said, "He kind of has a point."

Sheldon did his weird little breathy laugh.

"What is 'hehe'-" Penny mimicked his laugh- "about?"

"Nothing." He shrugged. "We're all here, and yet we're doing nothing."

"He has a point," Katie echoed his previous words.

"Well why don't we go see a movie?" Howard suggested. "I heard Cannibal Holocaust was great!"

Katie and Penny looked at each other, then back to Howard. "We'll pass."

"I heard it actually made people puke," Howard told them.

Katie squirmed in her seat. "Yuck," she said.

"Howard, I think you're making her uncomfortable," Leonard told him. "Shut up."

Howard shrugged. "Sorry."

They ended up deciding that, after dinner they would go back to Leonard and Sheldon's apartment and do game night.

"So, what exactly is 'game night'?" Katie asked, twirling her pasta on her fork.

"Exactly what it sounds like," Leonard explained. "Game night."

"We do it every week," Penny spoke up. "You're welcome to join us."

Katie grinned. "Thanks!"

"So, Katie, what brings you here?" Bernadette asked, folding her napkin on her lap.

"To see family," Katie replied, glancing over at Leonard, who smiled, "and new opportunities."

"Always good to get a fresh start," Bernadette agreed with a nod, her big hair bobbing with the motion.

"How far apart are you and Leonard in age?"

"Actually we're the same age," Leonard said. "So we were close as kids."

"Great!" Penny smiled. "Looks like not much has changed."

"Thankfully not," Katie said.

Penny suddenly looked thoughtful. "You know," she said, leaning forward, "you're here, and I could really use a roommate. It looks like you're here to stay, so if you need a place to sleep, you can always be my roommate."

Katie beamed. "Really? Thanks! I've been trying to get into school anyway, and living nearby would really help."

"So, it's a deal! Roommates?"

"Roommates!" They linked fingers and laughed.

"You two are getting along well," Leonard commented.

"She does need a roommate," Katie said.

"She does," Sheldon agreed, nodding.

"Hey, um. Penny." Leonard coughed and turned to face his girlfriend. "I need to talk to you when we're alone. Please."

"Of course, sweetie." Penny's expression morphed into concern. "Hey, are you okay? You look distressed."

"That's one way to put it," he muttered.

"How many guys have you gone out with, Penny?" Katie asked, then felt awkward- she didn't mean to intrude, it was a genuine question.

"Um, I really don't-" Penny began, but Sheldon interrupted.

"Seeing as how many men I have noticed coming in and out of Penny's room in the morning, quite a few," he inquired. "All and all, she has quite a few boyfriends, and dated off and on."

"Okay, now you're making me seem like a total slut," Penny muttered.

"He's not wrong," Howard said, and Penny reached over and smacked him on the shoulder. "Ow!"

"So, in a total," Sheldon concluded, "she has slept with over 101 men."

"Sheldon!" Penny stared at him, frowning. "People are staring-"

"Okay, I think we're done for tonight," Leonard decided, standing and grabbing Penny's hand.

"To the car!"

"To the car," Katie echoed enthusiastically, and they headed out to Penny's shared vehicle.

They entered Leonard and Sheldon's apartment, all of them sitting on the couch and chair. Raj decided to join them, seeming as he hadn't been introduced to Katie.

Fortunately, he'd gotten over his not-being-able-to-talk-to-women-without-being-drunk thing, so he was able to hold a decent conversation with Katie.

They settled with Leonard and Howard playing Halo on the couch. Katie sat against the chair, eating popcorn and watching the two men play.

"Is it usually this competitive?" Katie asked, staring at them in wonder.

"And then some," Penny replied. "Trust me, it gets worse-"

"Dammit, you stole my kill!" Leonard threw down his controller.

"See?" Penny rolled her eyes.

Katie giggled. "It's a guy thing."

When it was Sheldon's turn, he turned to Katie. "Have a go?"

"Oh no, I'm terrible at video games," Katie declined, but Bernadette spoke up, "You don't have to be good at something to do it. After all, Howard is my boyfriend."

"Hey!" Howard frowned, mock-offended.

"I love you." Bernadette smirked, kissing him on the cheek.

"Aww, I love you more, sweetie," Howard said, pushing her against the chair. The two of them began to make out.

"Gag me with a spoon," Katie muttered, sitting down and taking one of the game controllers from Sheldon.

"Um, we're kind of making out, so it would kind of help if you and Penny make out," Howard said, pausing mid-kiss to look at Penny.

"Um…" Leonard started, glancing uncomfortably at Penny. "Can I talk to you about something?"

"Sure, sweetie." She stood. "What is it?"

Leonard looked at Katie, and she nodded. "Good luck," she whispered as the two went to the back of the apartment.

She hoped he didn't need it.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N I couldn't help but notice that someone commented something pretty negative once more. I do not allow flames on my stories, because it just brings everyone down. So, flame as much as you want, but they'll be deleted. Flame your little heart out!**

Chapter Four

Later on, Katie, Sheldon, and Leonard were the only ones left in the small apartment. Penny and the others had gone home for the night, and Katie had decided to stay a few more days before moving in with Penny for good.

"So, how'd it go?" Sheldon was asleep, being his "bedtime", leaving the two cousins alone in the home.

"Eh, I dunno." Leonard took a glass from the cabinet and filled it up with tap water.

"What is 'eh, I dunno', mean?" Katie mimicked his deep voice.

"Let's just say we're taking a break."

"Oh, we all know what 'break' really means," Katie said, turning around in the skinny chair.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Leonard sat his glass of water down on the counter and stopped her from spinning around in the chair.

"It's going to be an on-and-off relationship," she explained. "Do you know how much of a pain in the ass those are? Look, I had an online boyfriend for two months, and I found out he was cat fishing me with another girl."

"So let me get this straight," Leonard said slowly. "You thought you were dating a guy, who turned out to be his girlfriend pretending to be him, so you were basically dating his girlfriend."

"Yes, but that's not the point." Katie sighed. He would do anything to distract himself. "We're focusing on your love life right now-"

"Or lack thereof," Leonard muttered.

"-not mine. So, what, all in all, is the deal with Penny?" Katie asked, trying to get it right out of him. He was such a procrastinator- it was obviously a stall tactic.

"We're friends," Leonard decided hesitantly.

"Well, great."

"Was that sarcastic?" Leonard smirked, tilting his glass toward her.

"No, for once, it wasn't," she answered.

"So, do you still talk to your boyfriend-who-was-really-your-girlfriend?" Leonard asked, sitting down next to her.

"Nah," she said. "It ended not too long ago."

"Well, sorry about that," he said.

"He was an asshole anyway," she said. "He cheated on his girlfriend with some Bollywood actress."

"Should I go online and meet a girl?" Leonard asked her. "Or would it turn out to be a girl who's really a guy?"

She sighed. "You're never going to let that go, are you?"

"Never," he answered determinedly.

"My point is," she said slowly, "you'll find someone, and they don't have to be on Christian Mingle or Match or whatever. They could be right in front of you."

"Dating websites are overrated anyway," Leonard said.

"Would you focus!" She clapped him on the shoulder. God.

"You're right." He leaned back in his own chair and adjusted his glasses on the bridge of his nose. "I guess I just have a tough time with feelings, is all."

"Well, I guess we'll try to work on that then," Katie said. "Starting with Penny."

"Maybe I'll go online and find someone," Leonard told her. "And it'll be a girl who isn't a guy."

Relentless.

Later that night, Katie awoke to hear banging in the living room.

"What the hell," she muttered, sitting up.

She got up and walked out into the hallway to see Sheldon sitting on the couch playing a pair of bongos.

"Sheldon, I thought you got rid of those," Leonard moaned. Katie stared. "What the hell is this?"

"He's in tune with his bongo talent again," Leonard said sarcastically.

"I did not get rid of the bongos," Sheldon sang, doing a bongo solo.

"Why are you playing bongos?" Katie asked grumpily, not very happy with being woken up at four in the morning.

"I just wanted to show you the bongos," Sheldon said in the same sing-songy voice as before.

"Bongos are nice but-" Katie was interrupted by Sheldon banging on the bongos some more.

"Katie likes it when I play the bongos!"

"No she doesn't," Katie muttered.

"Leonard and Katie like it when- Ow!" His sentence was stopped when Leonard came over and whacked him on the back of the head.

"Sheldon, go to bed," Katie snapped. She was never a morning person, and definitely not a middle-of-the-night person.

"I don't want to go back to bed," Sheldon chanted, continuing to drum on the bongos.

"Now!" Katie pointed her finger to the direction of Sheldon's bedroom.

"No," Sheldon retorted.

"1, 2, 3," Katie counted on her fingers.

"Fine," Sheldon muttered, standing up and setting the bongos aside. "I suppose you don't have the true spirit of the bongos, then."

"Not at four in the morning, sweetie." She gave him a fake smile and watched as he went to bed, dragging himself like a pouting toddler.

"Wow, you handled him pretty well," Leonard commented, staring at her in amazement.

She smirked, crossing her arms over her chest. "I know how to deal with children," she said. "I did babysit for a year, after all."

"Well, I do need a babysitter for Sheldon. Come on, let's go back to bed."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N The last chapter was a filler, so that's why it was so crappy. Also, it says I have seven reviews, and when I click on it to see it, it only shows the last five I have received. Has anyone else been having this issue? It's really frustrating and I'd like to know if I can fix it somehow!**

Chapter Five

Katie woke up to knocking on her door.

*knock knock knock* "Katie." *knock knock knock* "Katie." *knock knock knock* "Katie."

She got up, buttoning her pajama shirt, and opened the door to see Leonard standing there, a smirk on his face.

"Good morning," was all he said.

"Very funny, Sheldon," Katie sneered, crossing her arms over her chest, but a smile was on her sleepy face. "What's so important for you to wake me up at- what time is it?"

Leonard looked at his watch. "8:00 A.M."

"-8:00 in the morning?" As stated before, she was not a morning person and preferred to be woken up on her own, as opposed to being woken up.

"Do you like breakfast?"

She perked up. "I love breakfast. Why?"

"Sheldon proposed that we should go out to breakfast," Leonard said, surprised even at his roommate's suggestion. It wasn't odd to go out to breakfast- of course it wasn't. Sheldon just wasn't a very social person, and going out to breakfast didn't seem like his thing.

"I think he likes me," Katie said, her own eyes wide. She was now wide awake and alert.

"As a friend or likey-like?" Leonard put quotation marks around "likey-like."

"Likey-like? What are you, in kindergarten?" Katie scoffed. "I mean, yeah, I think he does. I know when a guy likes me, okay?"

"If you say so," Leonard said simply, shrugging. "Well, go shower or put makeup on or whatever you girls do to get ready."

"Okay," Katie said, laughing. "I don't wear makeup, by the way."

"That's not my point." Leonard turned to go, but then added, "And don't take five hundred years, either. The water gets cold fast."

She slammed the door in his face.

"Sheldon, what is up with you lately?" Leonard questioned as they sat down with coffee. "You have been seriously acting weird lately. I mean, more than your usual self."

Sheldon looked up. "What's that to mean?" Puzzled.

"Well, you seem rather…" Leonard hesitated, then said, "Skittish."

Sheldon reddened in the face, then looked down to hide it. "I...I think I may find," he admitted, turning his coffee cup around in circles, "that I have been experiencing some very strange feelings around your cousin."

"What?" Leonard gaped at him, adjusting his glasses. Maybe he needed hearing aids, too- was he hearing Sheldon correctly?

Sheldon said nothing in response.

"'Strange feelings'? What does that mean?" Leonard asked. Why did Sheldon have to make everything so complicated?

"I feel hot, I can't sit still, my heart beats at a more rapid speed than usual, and my face turns a very suspicious shade of red," Sheldon explained.

"A-ha!" Leonard pointed a finger at him. "I know what that is called."

"I didn't know it had a name," Sheldon enquired. "Terminal illness, perhaps?"

"You're not 'ill', Sheldon," Leonard told him. "You have a crush on Katie."

"A crush?" He blinked at Leonard. "You mean there's a chance I'm in love with your cousin?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying," Leonard said triumphantly, feeling as if he'd just solved a Scooby Doo mystery.

"Well, is there anything I can do to cure it?" Sheldon asked.

Leonard laughed. "You can't 'cure' it," he said. "You can't necessarily 'cure' a crush, unless you deny your feelings or choose to get over her. But maybe you should go get yourself checked out, just in case"

"It's emotion. I don't like this," Sheldon decided, missing the sarcasm. "Forget I said anything."

"Sheldon, why don't you get to know her?" Leonard suggested. "I mean, look at me and Penny."

"And that's exactly why I don't like this," Sheldon told him.

"Why is everyone so focused on my love life lately?!" Leonard threw up his hands and turned around in the spinny chair.

"Fine," Sheldon huffed. "I'll get to know her. But that's all."

"Good," Leonard approved, giving an enthusiastic thumbs up. "And who knows? Maybe you'll even want to go on a date with her."

"Social interaction?" Sheldon stared at his friend. "Whatever makes you suppose that's an intelligent proposal?"

"Not everything has to be a string theory," Leonard said, exasperated. "Why don't you enjoy life a little? Just lay back, bask in the sun."

"Currently there is no sun to bask under," Sheldon pointed out.

"Never mind," Leonard muttered.

"One Week" by The Barenaked Ladies played on the radio as they pulled into the small cafe on the side of the road. It was quiet and quaint, but Penny had recommended it, and the trio followed through with the suggestion.

They walked in, the small bell above the door signaling their arrival.

They ordered coffee while waiting for their food to arrive.

"So, Katie," Sheldon asked, putting his head on his elbows, which were rested on the table, "I have been meaning to ask you something."

"Which is?" Katie looked up, surprised that Sheldon had spoken to her first. Leonard looked up as well and sipped his coffee, trying to look natural.

Sheldon blushed before saying, "Would you like to come to my room tonight?"

It was Katie's turn to blush, and Leonard struggled to hold back laughter. They were both so socially awkward it was perfect- except Katie had way more social tact than Sheldon.

"No no, not for anything such as intimacy," Sheldon blurted out quickly. "Just to...hold a conversation…"

"I understand, Sheldon," Katie told him calmly. "Yes, I guess that would be fine." Finally- she'd be able to talk to the man she'd been speculating that had a sort of "thing" for her. Not that she liked him in return, or anything.

Leonard clapped his hands together once. "So, who wants to order real food?"

"Are you kidding? Coffee _is_ real food," Katie said. "I live on it. My blood is probably made of caffeine. If they ran an alcohol test, it would be coffee."

Leonard nodded, smiling. Katie had been a huge coffee drinker in high school, all starting when finals came up. She drank it to pull all-nighters to study. Ever since then she'd been a coffee addict. He felt a sudden pang of young nostalgia, but decided to bluntly ignore it.

"You and Katie have a close relationship, am I correct?" Sheldon asked.

"Yeah," Katie nodded, smiling. "We have been since we were little kids. He's turned out to be more like my brother than anything."

Leonard sniffed and took off his glasses, wiping at his eyes.

"Are you crying?" Katie raised her eyebrows.

"N-no!" Leonard sputtered, "I just had something in my eye."

"I saw that, tough guy," she said jokingly.

"It's just, that's the first time you've said something like that, that's all," Leonard said, putting his glasses back on.

"Oh, don't you start crying, God knows I'll start crying, too," Katie said.

"Great," Sheldon muttered. "Weepy. I don't like weepy. This is like the Cooper family reunion all over again."

Leonard smacked him upside the head.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Somehow the reviews are now showing up. Wow, that's really weird….Oh well. Enjoy the next chapter! Thanks to all of you who have supportive views, by the way. Keep 'em comin', that's what keeps me writin'. PS, here we see how Katie's parents died and get a glimpse into her past….**

Chapter Six

"So, are you gonna see Sheldon tonight?" Leonard asked, opening the fridge and then closing it.

"Hmm," Katie said, looking thoughtful. "Not sure yet. I'm still thinking."

"Are you playing hard-to-get or something?" Leonard sat down next to her, empty-handed. She supposed nothing looked good in the fridge.

"No, you know I'm not that kind of girl," Katie said half-jokingly. "I'm just a little hesitant because…"

"He's Sheldon," Leonard finished.

She elbowed him playfully in the ribs. "Lay off poor Sheldon, he can't help it."

"Poor Sheldon," Leonard mimicked her voice. "Want me to tell you the story of how he made me wear Grandma's itchy sweater that said 'Lenny' on it?"

"Not particularly, no."

"Thought so."

Katie remembered that she was supposed to meet up with Sheldon in his room in the midst of reading a book. Marking the book and closing it, she headed in the direction of Sheldon's room and banged on it loudly three times.

"Sheldon! Sheldon! Sheldon!"

He immediately opened the door, looking slightly miffed. "Yes?"

"Leonard's asleep," Katie informed him.

He sighed. "Come in."

She smiled a self-satisfied smile and walked inside as he closed the door behind her.

"Wow, interesting room," she noted, looking around. There were posters of Star Trek and other sci-fi movies plastered on the walls, including one of her favorites, _Back to the Future._

"So, what is it you wanted to talk about?" Sheldon asked, sitting on the bed.

"You're the one that invited me in," Katie retorted.

Sheldon shrugged.

An awkward silence passed between the two. Katie then spoke up, "When did you decide to become a physicist?"

"Katie, one does not simply 'decide' to be a physicist," Sheldon replied. "I have been in the science field for most of my life. I went to college when I was nine."

Katie whistled. "Damn," she said.

"Indeed," Sheldon acknowledged. "Are your parents aware that you are here?"

Katie's expression suddenly darkened; as she looked down. "My parents aren't...here anymore," she murmured.

Sheldon sensed that something wasn't quite right. "You mean, they're...deceased?"

She nodded, not answering verbally.

Though Sheldon was normally not good with feelings or sensing other peoples' emotions, for some ungodly reason, he suddenly felt sympathy for her. "Who'd you stay with, then?"

"Leonard and his parents." Katie seemed back to her bright, cheerful self. "They took me in and Leonard became like my brother. We stayed friends throughout high school, then parted separate ways. Until now, that is."

"I apologize regarding your parents," Sheldon said, surprised at the emotion in his voice. What the hell was wrong with him? Maybe he _had_ been acting weird lately.

"It was a car wreck, and they were hit head-on," Katie explained, picking at the bedspread, "so they felt no pain, at least."

Sheldon didn't know what to say, so he just inched a little closer to her.

Katie's eyes widened. "What are you...doing?"

"Nothing," he blurted out, but threw his arms around her, pulling her close to him.

Katie was shocked, but allowed him to embrace her anyway.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be," she said, smiling and touching his shoulder. "I have you and Leonard now, right?"

"Right," Sheldon agreed with a jerky nod.

"Are you interested in literature?" Katie asked, suddenly changing the subject.

"Not particularly, unless it has to do with science or physics," Sheldon answered emotionlessly.

She grinned. "Well, perhaps I can grab your interest in fiction books," she said. "Do you know Stephen King?"

"I am aware of him, yes." Sheldon had no interest in horror fiction.

"Well, I have 90% of his novels," she stated. "Would you like it if I let you borrow one?"

He shrugged. "I suppose so," he said nonchalantly.

"Great!" She turned to go.

"Where are you going?" Sheldon asked, suddenly surprised.

"To bed," Katie said. She turned around and hugged him. "Thank you, Sheldon."

"Good night," he said, releasing her after a moment.

She smiled at him, and he stared after her as she walked out, closing the door softly behind him.

Sheldon was shocked at his own behavior. He was becoming more flexible, and even sensing the shy girl's feelings. What was up with him?

He'd never felt this way before she arrived. Maybe this not-so-Sheldon feeling had to do with Katie, after all.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Wow, more reviews! Those are like presents to me. Thanks! 3 *does happy smile face* You do not know how much that gets me motivated to keep on writin'.. Well you probably do by now because of all my rants of how much I love comments. Not to be a narcissist or anything….onward!**

Chapter Seven

Katie stretched and yawned, smiling when recalling the events of the night before.

She pulled on a black muscle shirt, camouflage jeans, a denim jacket, and walked out, running her fingers through her sleep-tossled hair.

"So, how'd it go?" Leonard asked as she sat down.

"You're full of questions this morning," Katie muttered, her voice still slurred from sleep.

"Hey." Leonard put up his hands in surrender. "How was Sheldon, I mean?"

"He was okay," she said hesitantly.

"Just 'okay'?" Leonard opened a can of Coke and took a sip. "He wasn't an asshole or anything, was he?"

"No, far from it! What if I told you, I got him to hug me," Katie said, crossing her arms over her chest and smirking.

Leonard spat Coke all over the table. "What?!"

"And…." She paused for effect, smiling wider, "I got him to talk about personal stuff."

"What the hell," Leonard muttered to himself.

"Is that a bad thing?" Katie rubbed at her sleepy eyes. It took her till noon to wake up up most of the time; she hadn't even had her coffee yet.

"No, it's just...Sheldon doesn't even hug me," Leonard said in astonishment. "Or Penny, and she's one of his closest friends. Maybe there's something about you that he likes…?"

"I must be the Sheldon Whisperer," Katie countered.

Leonard snickered. "We need you around more often, it seems."

"Good morning," a familiar voice said, and the pair turned around to see Sheldon, still dressed in his space pajamas, walking down the steps.

"How much did you hear?" Leonard asked.

"Nothing." Sheldon looked puzzled. "What were you discussing?"

"Not you or anything," Katie said, struggling to suppress a giggle. She'd always been a terrible liar- both her face and her voice gave it away.

"Hmm," was all Sheldon said in response.

He sat down at the computer and opened it, typing in his password.

"What exactly did you and Katie do last night?" Leonard asked, the male brain getting away with him.

"Discussing things," Sheldon replied, not glancing up from the brightly-lit blue screen. "We were not engaged in drunken coitus, if you are presuming that."

Katie burst out laughing when he said "coitus."

Leonard looked embarrassed. "Okay, roommate agreement," he said. "No talking about what one did in another's bedroom."

"Deal," Katie agreed with a nod. "Sheldon?"

"Yes?" He still kept his eyes on the screen.

"Roommate agreement?" She waved a hand in front of his face.

"Sure."

She sighed and rolled her eyes- he was completely oblivious.

"Oh great, he's fixated on the computer now," Leonard muttered.

"Why don't you just kick him out?" Katie suggested.

"Oh please, he's terrified to be alone," Leonard told her. "When I was called to work with Stephen Hawking's team for four months he gave me facts about the percentage of drowning to keep me home."

"One does have a high risk of drowning if they're on a boat," Katie acknowledged.

"Obviously," Leonard scoffed. "Sheldon?"

"Yes?" He glanced over momentarily, seemingly uninterested in their conversation about him.

"Are you aware that-"

"Oh, I apologize," Sheldon cut in. "I thought you left a long time ago." Then he went back to his activity.

Leonard looked at Katie. "You're going to have to deal with that-" he gestured to Sheldon- "if you actually hook up."

"I think it's kind of cute," Katie said dreamily.

"That's it, I'm getting you therapy." He grabbed her arm and tried to drag her out the door, but she struggled against him. "Leonard, stop! I'm fine. Besides, I had it for a year anyway, you'd think I'd be fine by now."

"Maybe it's Sheldon who needs therapy, then," Leonard sighed, dropping her arm to her side.

"You're right about that one." She glanced over at Sheldon. "He's still not aware we're talking about him."

"Hmm?" Sheldon's head shot up. "What were you talking about?"

"About how maybe you and Penny should finally hook up," Katie said nonchalantly; as if they were discussing the weather.

Leonard gawked. "I'm still here, you know."

She ignored him. "Shelly, do you have feelings for Penny?"

Sheldon pondered this question before saying, "She is my friend that is a girl. However, she is not my girlfriend. So, the answer to your question is undoubtedly 'no.'"

"There we have it!" Katie smirked and turned back to Leonard. "See, you're safe, Leonard."

"Thank god," Leonard said sarcastically. "I nearly had a heart attack after 'hook up.'"

"Hey, Sheldon," Katie said suddenly. "Me and Leonard are gonna go do some laundry. Wanna come with?"

"I am currently engaged within a computer-"

"Sheldon, just say no," Leonard snapped.

"Fine then," Sheldon said lightly. "No."

Leonard sighed.

"So, how are you and Penny?"

Leonard tossed a pair of pants into the laundry basket. "I dunno," he admitted. "We talked when you and Sheldon were together, and she said she missed me. Don't know exactly what that means."

"It means," Katie said, setting the laundry basket aside, "that she misses your company, and not just as a friend. Leonard, she clearly wants you back. Go talk to her."

"I did talk to her," he muttered in exasperation.

"Well, go talk to her again," Katie said. "Or I'll make you."

He backed up, as if to defend himself from an incoming blow.

"Leonard, do you miss her?"

He hesitated, then admitted, "Yeah. Yeah, I do."

"Then quit being a tough guy and go talk to her," Katie said.

"You mean now?" Leonard's eyes widened behind his glasses. "What about the laundry?"

"The laundry won't miss you," Katie said half-jokingly.

"Ouch. Right in the heart," Leonard said flatly. She shoved him. "Go! I'll take care of your laundry."

He walked out, then peeked in through the door again. "You sure you'll get the laund-"

She tossed a dirty pair of boxers at him. "Go!"

"Fine." Leonard looked mock-offended, but then walked out. She smirked, satisfied in her doing, and continued to do the laundry.

Katie was walking down the steps, laundry in hand, when suddenly she bumped into something. Or someone.

The two tumbled down the steps, and Katie looked up to see Sheldon was on top of her, a shirt on his head.

She froze, suddenly not knowing what to do.

"Are you okay?" Katie asked awkwardly. _Doesn't this only happen in fanfictions? What happens after they fall? They kiss. No way, I'm not doing that with Sheldon-_

"I'm fine." Sheldon's voice was muffled by the white shirt. "How we are going to untangle ourselves, I'm not certain."

"I know how." Katie smirked and shoved Sheldon off of her. He landed on his side.

"Mmph," he grunted, pulling the shirt off his face. He looked slightly annoyed.

Katie pulled a pair of Leonard's boxers ( _eew…_ ) off of her leg.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were busy with the computer," she said, mimicking his voice.

Sheldon blushed and looked down at the floor, kicking at a stray shirt. "I just wanted to see what you were doing, I suppose," he muttered.

Katie stared at him. "Thank you, Sheldon," she said finally.

"For what?" He blinked at her cluelessly.

She kissed him on the cheek lightly, a small peck. "For...that."

With that, she walked away, almost tripping over a pair of socks that she'd dropped.

Sheldon stood in the middle of the laundry pile mess, the kiss still running through his mind. Kiss meant 'romantic', right? Right.

So, if Katie kissed him, did it mean that she was in love with him?

"Impossible," he muttered, shaking his head. _It had to be impossible._


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N The band the Barenaked Ladies will be mentioned more than once throughout the story. They did the theme song for TBBT! I am also a huge Barenaked Ladies fan. :)**

Chapter Eight

Katie strolled casually into the apartment, humming an old 90's alternative rock tune under her breath.

"You seem cheery," Leonard noted. "What's up?"

Katie blushed, then hesitated before saying, "Can I tell you something?"

"Yeah, that's kinda why I said 'what's up'," Leonard said.

"Oh, um. Okay. You know how I think Sheldon may have a sort of...thing for me?" Katie had a tough time getting the sentence out- she was completely red in the face and tripping over her words.

Uh-oh, Leonard thought. "Katie, seriously, just spit it out," he snapped.

"Well, um, would you be mad if….ItoldyouIkissedSheldon?" Katie blurted out, then looked down.

"Wait, what?" Leonard blinked at her. "Slow down a little, I lost you after 'if.'"

"I kissed Sheldon and...he let me." She avoided his gaze, fumbling with her shirt collar nervously.

Leonard gawked at her. "What the hell?"

"You're not mad, are you?" She trembled as if he would hit her- which, he never would.

"No, no, of course I'm not mad!" He put his hand on her shoulder gently and squeezed it. "Do you like Sheldon back?"

Katie nodded. "Yeah," she mumbled. "Yeah, I think I do."

"Then go for it!" Leonard hugged her. "I'm not mad. I think it's great you and Sheldon have a thing for each other."

"He likes me back?" She perked up.

"Well, he's Sheldon," Leonard admitted, sitting down on the sofa, "so you never really know. But hey, honestly I think he's dropped a few hints here and there."

"To you?" Katie sat down next to him. Had they discussed her when she wasn't around?

"We weren't discussing you or anything," Leonard said quickly, as if reading her mind; which he did quite often. "It's just...he's, you know, talked about you a lot, that's all."

"I see," she said, relaxing.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, and Katie could tell Leonard was thinking about something.

"You're thinking about Penny, right?" Katie guessed aloud.

"So you're a psychic and therapist? Nice," Leonard said flatly.

"Don't be a smartass, Leonard, and just tell me what's on your mind," Katie growled.

He sighed, taking off his glasses and polishing them on his shirt. "Penny and I are going out tonight. We're thinking of trying again."

"That's great!" Katie beamed. "So what's the problem?"

"Everything's the problem," he muttered.

"You're hopeless," Katie murmured. "Anyways, I guess I'll be with Sheldon or something. Tell me how it goes, okay?"

"Okay," he agreed reluctantly.

"Promise?" Katie pressed on.

"Jeez! Yes, I promise," he mumbled.

A promise made is a promise kept.

The bell above the door chimed, signaling the couple's arrival.

Penny and Leonard sat down nervously at a table the waiter had ushered them to, across from each other.

"So, um, how are you?" Leonard cleared his throat nervously.

"Good," Penny replied, smiling. "How about yourself?" Oh, how he missed that sweet, pretty smile- and her hair, God, he loved her blonde hair, now in a sexy pixie cut.

Instead of answering the question, he blurted out "I like your hair."

"Thank you," Penny said. "I like yours, too."

Leonard chuckled. "You mean this mop? I need to take it to the barber's. Haven't been in months."

"I think you'd look sexy in long hair," Penny murmured, leaning her chin on her hands. "Long, but not too long. Maybe shaggy and shoulder-length. You know, kind of nineties."

"The nineties should stay in the nineties," Leonard joked, and she smiled.

"What can I get for you two today?" The waiter startled them out of their own little world.

They ordered sweet tea, and the waiter nodded, saying he'd be right back.

Once the waiter was out of sight, Penny leaned foreward and said, "I was thinking, you know, we could try it again."

"It?" Leonard blushed noticeably. "I mean, I'd love it!"

"I know you would," Penny giggled. "It's written all over your stupid face."

"Hey-" Before Leonard could finish his protest, she leaned closer to him, across the table, and kissed him.

Leonard was surprised at first, but then kissed her back, even rougher.

A passerby muttered, "get a room" when strolling past the table. The couple pulled apart, smiling nervously at each other.

"That was great-" they said the sentence at the same time, and Penny laughed, finishing, "That was great."

Yeah. Yeah, it was great.

Leonard and Penny returned to the apartment, holding hands and going to Leonard's room.

Leonard pulled out his key and struggled to get it into the door. He left it hanging there, then turned to Penny.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Is that a definite, or maybe?" Penny asked, her eyes twinkling.

Leonard grinned. "A definite," he said.

She helped him open the door. Penny suddenly squealed in surprise, and Leonard peered over her shoulder. "What is- ah!" They jumped back.

Sheldon was lying on the couch, and Katie was on top of him, stopping mid-kiss.

"Ah!" Katie and Sheldon cried at the same time, Katie knocking Sheldon onto the floor.

"Jesus!" Katie shrieked, adjusting her shirt that read THE BARENAKED LADIES on it in big letters.

"Since when did I not hear about this?!" Leonard asked loudly. "Look at you!"

"Look at me?" Katie put a finger on her chest. "Look at you!" She pointed to Penny and Leonard. "When did that happen?"

"When did that happen?" Leonard retorted, squinting at her.

"Do you have to shout?" Sheldon clutched his head as if he had a headache. "One would think there is a fire."

Penny stared at Sheldon and Katie in shock.

"Bazinga, indeed!" She said at last.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Things are about to get scary awkward! :3 Who else didn't expect the ending of the last chapter? I know I didn't! If you want even more exciting surprises, keep on reading….Bazinga!**

Chapter Nine

Sheldon Cooper straightened his shirt, trying to get the wrinkles out of it. His hair was slightly tousled and messy, his eyes wide.

Katie looked only the slightest bit embarrassed, yet Sheldon had a very self-satisfied smirk on his face.

"Cut the act, Sheldon," Leonard snapped. "Tell me what the hell is going on."

"It just happened, okay?" Katie defended herself. "I didn't know it was going to happen myself! We were just hanging out and talking and…." She drifted off, then fumbled with her necklace. "I, um, I'm…" Her face reddened.

"I see," was all Leonard responded with.

"What she is trying to say," Sheldon spoke up, "is that our personal space was confided with touching and pressing, along with the action of-"

"Translation?" Penny raised her eyebrows.

"In other words, they had sex," Leonard said.

"We did not!" Katie's voice was high-pitched, a sure sign she was lying. Leonard smirked.

"Yeah...and pigs fly."

"Sheldon, it didn't happen this fast with Amy," Penny said, sitting down next to her friend. "Why is it-"

"Amy was different," Sheldon replied. "She is not Katie. We did, however, share a sort of connection, you could say. In the end, I considered Amy to be more of a friend, a companion, if you will. That is why I wasn't sad when she broke up with me."

"Wait, you just said she was just a friend," Penny said slowly. "So, how could she have broken up with you?"

Sheldon looked at her as if she was too stupid to put one foot in front of the other.

Penny sighed. "Sheldon, you had over thirty cats," she reminded him for the second time.

"What?" Katie asked.

"When Sheldon and Amy broke up, he was lonely, so he got a bunch of cats to keep him company," Penny explained. "It was weird."

"Even for him," Leonard chimed in.

"Are you unintelligent beings still aware that I am here?" Sheldon sounded annoyed.

"Sorry, Sheldon," Leonard sighed, scratching the back of his head. "This is just hard for us to comprehend, that's all."

"You act like me having a girlfriend is the end of the world," scoffed Sheldon, and all three of their heads shot up, clearly shocked.

"Katie is your….girlfriend?" Leonard could barely get the sentence out. Not because he was disgusted or horrified, but because he was so shocked that Sheldon had even thought to call Katie more than a friend.

"Yes," Sheldon shrugged.

Katie smiled and put her hand on Sheldon's, and he stiffened; but didn't pull away.

"Um…" Leonard cleared his throat. "We'll give you guys some time to be alone."

Penny and Leonard exited the kitchen, heading to the back of the apartment.

"Sheldon?" Katie said softly.

"Yes?" He looked at her, meeting her gaze.

"Am- am I really your g-girlfriend?" Katie trembled.

He hesitated, then sighed and said, "I suppose so."

"Yes!" Katie cried, throwing her arms around him. Slightly surprised, Sheldon wasn't quick to react, but then, let himself be hugged.

"I love you," Katie murmured. Sheldon snuggled against her, letting himself relaxed. This was the first time in a long time that he'd felt so relaxed, so at peace. Katie really was the Sheldon Whisperer.

From the corner, where Leonard and Penny had been watching, Penny smiled.

"That's the first time I've seen that," she sighed.

"I'm glad Sheldon finally found someone," Leonard said. "I didn't think he and Amy really went together, anyway."

Suddenly, there was a rap on the door- but only once.

"Come in," Katie said, scrambling up and heading to the door. She opened it. It was Raj, dressed in a blue button-up flannel shirt and jeans.

"Oh, hi, Rajesh," Katie said, smiling.

"Hello, Katherine," he greeted, using her full initial. "Is Penny here?"

"She's here!" Penny yelled, heading to the door. "Hey, Raj. What's up?"

Raj looked down, then sighed, and looked back up at the curious duo.

"Lucy and I are having troubles."

"Lucy?" Katie blurted out, at the same time Penny said, "Troubles?"

"Lucy is the girl I'm seeing," Raj said.

"Yeah, so what's the big deal?" Penny asked, hands on her hips. "She broke up with me," Raj sighed. "She thinks we should stop seeing each other."

"Oh, Raj," Penny said softly.

"God," Katie said. "That must suck. Jeez, I'm really sorry."

"Thank you, Katie," Raj acknowledged. "I just wanted to come over for awhile."

"That's fine!" Penny led him inside. "Anything to get your mind off of things. Right, Leonard?"

Leonard looked up, then said, "Oh yeah! Anything."

Penny rolled her eyes and sat on the couch, right near Sheldon's-

"You're sitting on my spot," Sheldon grumbled.

"Sorry, sweetie." Penny scooched over, cringing.

"His spot?" Katie questioned.

"You're going to have to deal with this," Leonard said. "Break up with him now before it gets worse."

She grinned. "Not a chance."

"Bazinga!" Sheldon proclaimed, pointing a finger at Leonard and heading to the fridge.

Leonard sighed.

"I'm really sorry, Raj," Katie said.

"Maybe it is for the best," Raj replied.

"Everything happens for a reason," Katie agreed.

"But I just wish I knew what that reason was…." Raj drifted off. Then, he jerked up. "Wait...Sheldon has a girlfriend?! Who is she?"

Katie smirked. "I'm right here."

"I think I might pass out," Raj said.

"You and me both," Leonard agreed, slapping a beer can in Raj's hand. "Thought you might need this."

"Thanks." Raj smiled at his friend. "You guys are like my family," he said. "And now, we have a new member of the family."

"You're gonna make me cry," Katie sniffled, dabbing at her eyes.

"Now I'm going to start crying too," Raj moaned, and the two of them hugged, sobbing at the same time.

"This is something we all have to get used to," Leonard decided.

"Leonard, if you start crying too," Sheldon said, sitting in "his" spot, "I am leaving."

"Good," Leonard said. "Maybe I'll start crying, then."

"Let's just enjoy the evening," Penny suggested.

"Who's up for an episode of Doctor Who?"

"Who?" Katie blinked.

"You have a lot of learning to do."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N I am so sooo sorry, a billion times sorry, for not updating for awhile! I was on a family vacation and then I had to deal with school crap. -.- But anyway, I'll try to make this chapter as long as possible to make for it. I promise!**

Chapter Ten

Raj was passed out on the couch, bottle of beer still in hand, one leg on the floor, and one on the couch. He used his left arm as a rest for his head.

"This is highly disturbing," Katie commented, staring and trying not to giggle at his quirky position.

"If you think this was bad," Leonard said in a low voice, "you should have seen the time he went through a phase where he couldn't talk to women without drinking."

"Why?" Katie snickered.

Leonard shrugged. "The hell if I know."

"Well, we can't just leave him here," Katie said sympathetically.

"Why not?" Sheldon enquired. "He's a grown man, he can provide for his own necessities."

"Says the one who made me rub Vix and sing 'Soft Kitty' to you when you were sick," Penny scoffed. She turned to Katie. "Don't fall for it when he's sick. Leave."

"Aww, leave Shelly alone." Katie held Sheldon close in a protective stance.

"That's disgusting," Leonard commented.

That got a whack on the side of the head from Katie. "Ow!"

"At least get the beer can out of his hand," Katie said. "That looks pathetic."

"Alright," Leonard agreed, reaching for the beer can; only to see Raj's hand tightening around the can protectively.

"Jesus," was all Katie said.

"Yeah, let's just leave him here." Leonard ushered Katie, Sheldon, and Penny, up the steps. "Go! Go! Go."

The next morning, Katie felt unusually stuffy and hot. She felt her own forehead, but couldn't decipher if she was ill. She sneezed.

 _Yep, I'm sick. Great. Just what I needed._

She got up to get a tissue, but was interrupted.

*knock knock knock* "Katie." *knock knock knock* "Katie." *knock knock knock* "Katie."

Katie sighed and headed to the door, her legs dragging- she felt stiff and concerningly uncomfortable.

She opened the door. "Hello, Sheldon." Her voice was slightly nasally; a side effect of a stuffy nose.

"Hello, Katie," Sheldon replied. "Leonard was wondering if-" Suddenly, she sneezed, covering her elbow.

"Are you sick?" There was a slight worried note to Sheldon's tone.

"No," Katie sniffled, dabbing at her red eyes. "I'm fine." Her confirmation was accompanied by yet another sneeze. "I think I'll stay in here today," she said hoarsely. "I'm feeling a bit...under the weather."

"Oh." Sheldon felt slightly disappointed, but tried not to show it. "I'm sorry. Well, I'll be seeing you later, then." He turned to go, but Katie put a hand on him and stopped him.

"Wait."

"Yes?" He looked at her, a puzzled expression on his face.

"Do you think you can stay with me?" Her eyes were watering, as if she was crying. "I'm feeling kind of lonely. I get lonely whenever I'm sick."

"Oh," Sheldon said. "Very well."

They stood there, a just-long-enough-to-be-noticed awkward pause between the two.

"Well, come on in." Katie pulled him inside, closing the door.

She crawled underneath the covers, and Sheldon stood awkwardly at the side of the bed.

"Sheldon, what did your mom do for you when you were sick?" She was suddenly craving her mother's presence- at least someone mother or parental-like to take care of her. She couldn't take care of herself when she was sick.

"She would sing me 'Soft Kitty'," Sheldon said, sitting next to her- but not too close- "and rub Vix on my chest."

Awkward. "I don't know what 'Soft Kitty' is," Katie admitted.

Sheldon took a deep breath, then touched her shoulder awkwardly and sang, "Soft kitty, warm kitty, little ball of fur, happy kitty, sleepy kitty, purr….purr...purr."

"That was nice." Just him comforting her made Katie feel a bit better, if not physically mentally. "Do you have any Vix?"

Sheldon stiffened. "I believe so," he said.

"I bet it feels good," Katie said, feeling slightly childish- and somewhat guilty- for depending on her boyfriend so much. She didn't want to seem clingy, as they'd been together officially less than twenty-four hours.

"Alright then," Sheldon replied simply, as if discussing the weather, and exited the room. She hoped he would come back. She sneezed, blinking vigorously to get the sleep out of her eyes.

Sheldon returned a moment later with a white bottle of Vix. He sat down next to her and tugged at her shirt collar. Katie blushed, eyes wide.

"No no, relax," Sheldon said. "Pull your shirt up."

"Why would I ever do that?" Katie seemed slightly offended.

"For the Vix," Sheldon replied, annoyed.

She hesitated, then took a deep breath and slowly pulled her shirt up. "There!"

Sheldon stared at her chest. "Stop it, you perve!" Katie shrieked. Guys were guys, Sheldon or not.

"I apologize," Sheldon said quickly, then began rubbing the cream on her chest, between her breasts. It was nice and cool, and she sighed contently.

"You have to leave your shirt like that for a few moments," Sheldon said, closing the bottle once he was done. "Otherwise, you will defeat the whole purpose of what I just did."

"Yes sir," Katie said. She smiled. "Thanks for taking care of me, Sheldon."

"You're welcome," Sheldon answered lightly.

"Will you sing me soft kitty?" She stared up at him with watery eyes.

"So Katie, warm Katie, little ball of fur-" he put his hand on her stomach and began rubbing in circles, counter-clockwise- "happy Katie, sleepy Katie, purr, purr, purr."

"Aww, Sheldon." She felt her heart swell with emotion. "That's really sweet."

He didn't respond, just gazed off into the distance at something only he could see.

"You know," he said, "we have quite a few hours until my bedtime."

"What did you have in mind?" Katie perked up like a happy puppy.

"Something involving sheets and pillows?" Sheldon suggested, then coughed awkwardly.

Her eyes widened. "Wow, we're gonna build a fort?!"

"Yes," Sheldon replied. "I never got to go into my brother's and sister's fort when I was little. They never let me in."

"You're the best boyfriend ever!" Katie kissed him on the cheek. Suddenly, she was feeling much better- and it wasn't the Vix, either.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N The reason why the relationship (between Katie and Sheldon) seems to be going a little too quickly is because she's very naive and trusting; innocent. She's still young at heart, mostly because of the tragedy she suffered as a child. Just thought I'd get that out there. :)**

Chapter Eleven

"I think I've been brainwashed," Sheldon said as he and Leonard walked up the steps to their apartment.

"Why is that?" Leonard fumbled for the key in his pocket.

"I truly have feelings for Katie and I realize that it is not like me at all," Sheldon mused, an almost worried look on his face.

"Sheldon, it's a good thing," Leonard explained, opening the door. "Maybe you're finally, I dunno, exploring your emotions. Get what I mean?"

"I suppose so," Sheldon murmured. "But I still think I've been brainwashed."

"Hey, I think it's a good thing you and Katie are together," Leonard said. "I mean, you had to move on from Amy sometime or another."

"I wasn't sad." Sheldon narrowed his eyes at his best friend.

"Whatever you say," Leonard muttered. The breakup obviously was hard on Sheldon- he adopted cats in Amy's place, for cripe's sake.

"So, you don't have an issue with me dating your cousin?" Sheldon questioned.

"Of course not." He would, however, have to get used to the fact that Sheldon did have Katie for a girlfriend, that he even had a girlfriend at all.

They stepped in to hear loud music playing. Leonard saw that they were playing Rock Band.

Katie was holding the guitar, striking a pose and pretending to headbang.

Penny smiled at Leonard. "Hey, Leonard! Come on in, we're having a concert."

"I can see that," Leonard chuckled, tossing his keys on the table.

"I'm Slash," Howard said, strumming his guitar loudly for dramatic effect.

"Keep dreaming," Leonard replied.

"It's a good dream to have," Howard said defensively.

"Who's hungry?" Penny asked.

"I am!" Katie tossed the guitar aside and sat down on the couch, opening her book.

"That's my spot," Sheldon muttered.

"Sorry, Sheldon." Katie rolled her eyes and moved over for him to sit down.

"I heard about the big news," Bernadette said, crossing one leg over the other. She was wearing blue sweatpants, a white T-shirt with puffy sleeves, and diamond earrings. Her big, blonde hair cascaded down her back in tidy, purposeful curls. "How are you and Sheldon doing?"

"We're doing great!" Katie smiled and squeezed his leg, but he seemed oblivious.

"How did you and Sheldon get together?" Howard asked, curious.

"How?" Katie stared at him. "That's kind of a weird question to ask."

"He meant, how did Sheldon ask you to be his girlfriend," Bernadette translated, swatting her boyfriend on the head.

"I didn't mean it that way," he whined.

"Hush, sweetie." Bernadette shoved him onto the couch.

"Well, it just sort of happened, I guess," Katie said at last, blushing furiously.

"We engaged in coitus," Sheldon announced, and Katie hit him on the leg with her book. "Ow!"

"We did engage in coitus, sweetie," she said, in an "obviously" sort of tone.

"I thought Amy was the only girl who Sheldon would engage in 'coitus' with," Leonard said, putting air quotes around "coitus."

"It looks as if Sheldon has other ideas in mind," Raj said, smirking.

"I'll order Chinese food," Penny announced, standing. The conversation was growing incredibly awkward and uncomfortable.

"Oh good," Katie said. "I'm starved."

"I'll get the drinks too," Penny added.

"Oh, I don't drink," Katie said quickly, then looked down.

"Oh?" Penny looked at her new friend.

"I mean, I um...don't drink much because of what happened as a kid," Katie explained quickly. "The driver who hit my parents was drunk."

"Oh honey." Penny hugged her. "I'm really sorry. You don't have to drink with us. Want some orange juice?"

"Orange juice would be great!" Katie went back to her peppy, cheerful self.

"I'm very sorry about your parents, Katie," Raj said gently.

Katie hated it when people felt bad for her. As a kid, she always got the Face- where passerbys crooned "poor thing" and gave her that sympathetic stare. Now, it pissed her off more than anything.

"It's okay, really," Katie said. "The past is in the past."

The food arrived shortly, and the TV was playing in the background, an episode of _I Love Lucy._

Howard chewed loudly, making sound effects.

"Could you stop doing that?" Katie said irritably.

"Mmm," Howard sighed dramatically, stabbing his noodle with a fork. "This is really good."

"You," Katie snapped, "are really pissing me off."

"Tasty." He put a big bite in his mouth and chewed noisily.

"Douche," Katie muttered, before going to her own food and chewing silently.

"Here." Bernadette handed Howard an egg roll.

"You know I'm not a huge fan of egg rolls," Howard protested, giving his girlfriend a look.

"I know, sweetie," Bernadette replied. "I just need you to stop talking."

"Bazinga!" Katie snapped her fingers.

"Hey, that's my line," Sheldon whined.

"You know you love it." Katie kissed him on the cheek.

"I love it?" Sheldon blurted. "Yes, I do."

"Aww," Penny crooned. "It's Shatie."

"Shatie?" Katie wrinkled her nose.

"A juvenile combination of our names," Sheldon scoffed.

"That's quite interesting," Katie mused.

"In other words, I 'ship' it," Penny explained.

"You what?" Sheldon stared at her.

"Never mind." Penny batted her eyes at Sheldon and turned back to her food.

Howard laughed loudly at _I Love Lucy_. "I love this guy, look."

"How can you stand living with him?" Katie moaned to Bernadette.

"I've learned to like it," Bernadette replied, smiling sweetly.

"Leonard, you should seriously ask Penny to marry you," Katie said.

"What?" Leonard blinked.

"Yes Leonard, you really should," Penny agreed, setting her tray of food down.

"Penny-"

"Don't do it in front of everyone, or I'm gonna cry!" Penny blurted.

Leonard sighed, then knelt down on one knee slowly.

"Penny, I know we've had some struggles, but I love you and I'm glad to be with you. Let's make it official." He paused for effect, then took Penny's hand and said, "Will you marry me?"

A tear of joy slid down the blonde's cheek. "Yes!" She kissed him, passionately, and everyone burst into applause.

"It's about time!" Raj and Howard slapped high-fives.

Katie threw her arms around Leonard, then started jumping up and down. "Yes!"

"You said, yes, I can't believe you said yes," Leonard said tearfully to Penny.

"Anything for the best boyfriend in the world." Penny hugged Leonard.

Katie kissed Sheldon, and surprisingly enough, he kissed back.

"Aww," Bernadette said. "Now we just have to see about these two."

"That'll be the day, Bernadette," Sheldon muttered, opening his box of Chinese food.

Katie smiled. As grumpy as Sheldon was about proposing, she knew he would change his mind someday.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N Thanks so much for the kind reviews! Really, I appreciate it. It keeps me writing! Just think of it this way: The more you comment, the more I update! This chapter focuses mainly on Katie and Leonard, with some bantering. Anywhore, on with the story.**

Chapter Twelve

It was around 10:30 P.M., but Katie was still giddy with excitement from Penny and Leonard's engagement.

"You asked Penny to marry you! I cannot believe you asked her to marry you. Did you seriously just ask her to marry you?"

"Did you put Penny up to this?" Leonard asked, only half-joking.

"Nope!" She grinned and crossed her arms over her chest. "Although, that does seem like a good idea, now that you think of it."

"Would you and Sheldon ever have children?" Leonard knew the question was out-of-context, not to mention out-of-the-blue, but he was curious. Would the genius ever want to naturally have children? The only way Sheldon would ever have children was if it was done through a sperm donor in a lab. And Leonard was sure that wasn't the way Katie would want to have kids.

"Eew." She shuddered. "I love him, but that's the last thing on our minds right now. We haven't even gone out on a date yet, unless last night counts."

"It counts," Leonard confirmed. "I'm just surprised you and Sheldon are together in the first place."

"Why is that?" Katie was slightly irritated at his statement.

"Whoa, I didn't mean it in a bad way," he defended, holding his hands up in surrender. "It's just...he's...Sheldon."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Katie asked, obviously puzzled.

"Well, you've only known Sheldon for a few weeks," Leonard pointed out. "I'm just worried about you getting hurt."

"If you didn't get the 411, Leonard, I'm almost thirty years old," she snapped. "I'm practically a grown woman, I can take care of myself."

"Hey, I'm sorry," Leonard muttered. "I'm just trying to look out for you, that's all. You know I've always thought of you as a little sister."

"I know, I'm sorry too," Katie said softly, smiling lightly. "You mean I would probably be your twin sister though, we're basically the same age."

"You know what I mean," Leonard grumbled. She could be a smartass when she wanted to be.

"Are you cool with who I date?" Katie asked. "I mean, it doesn't really matter. I would date whoever I wanted to since I am my own person, after all."

"I'm fine with it," Leonard said, sitting down next to her, "as long as you don't date Wolowitz."

"You mean Howard?" She wrinkled her nose up. "No way would I go out with that creep. All he needs is a white van and the stereotype would be complete."

"What about Raj?" Leonard questioned. Her taste in men seemed to very- considering Sheldon.

"Raj is cute," Katie replied, "but I'd think of him as more of a brother. I'm not big on alcoholics anyways."

"Hey, I wouldn't call him 'alcoholic' necessarily," Leonard defended his friend. "Just someone who's a bit attached to...drinking."

Katie smirked. "Fine, then I'm not into someone who's a 'bit' attached to drinking. I don't even drink, myself."

"I know why," Leonard said quietly, and she nodded.

"Maybe someday, but not today."

"Have you always thought of me as a brother?" Leonard asked.

"Yeah, ever since you offered to take me in after what happened," she said. "I never had a sibling, so I guess you're the brother I've always wanted."

"Same here," he agreed.

"You're a kind, sweet guy," Katie told him. "I think Penny is lucky to have you."

"Thank you," Leonard said.

"No problem." She smiled a him, and he smiled back.

"I'm pretty beat," Leonard announced, standing up and stretching.

"Good night," Katie said.

"Good night," he repeated.

He lingered in the doorway. "Good luck with, uh, Sheldon and...everything," he said.

"Thanks." She nodded. "Good luck with Penny," she said.

He gave a double thumbs up, then headed to the bedroom, the sound of the door closing behind him following.

Katie smiled and reached for the remote, thinking she'd watch a little TV before turning in herself.

Sometimes, you just needed a late-night talk with someone who understood.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N Here's a new chapter! Not much to say except thanks for the reviews once more and hope you enjoy!**

Chapter Thirteen

"I'm a little worried about Raj," Leonard announced, opening a can of Coke and sitting down next to Penny.

"Why? He's Raj," Katie said.

"Yeah, but he seems a little lonely," Leonard explained. "He's been acting weird since Lucy dumped him."

"Lucy was weird," Penny spoke up. "She couldn't stand it if one more than one person was in the room with her."

"Poor Raj," Katie said. "I feel bad for him." She then snapped her fingers. "I know! Maybe I'll hook up him up with my friend Savanna."

"Savanna?" Leonard asked.

"She's my friend from back home," Katie informed him. "We've known each other since, like, the fifth grade."

"Funny, I don't ever remember you inviting her over or meeting her," Leonard pondered.

"You," Katie replied, pulling out her phone, "don't have to meet all of my friends."

Leonard sighed and put his arm around Penny.

Katie looked at her phone as it vibrated, signaling a new text message had arrived.

"She agreed to it," she said, a smirk forming on her lips.

"You mean you set him up with a blind date?" Leonard asked slowly.

"Oh honey, those don't end well," Penny said. "And knowing Raj, he won't have the best of luck either."

"Trust me, it'll go well," Katie said, the smirk not fading. "You guys go 'celebrate' or whatever you engaged couples do. Make out or something like that. I'm gonna go get Sheldon and see what he's up to."

"Uh, he's at work right now," Leonard said. "Why don't you get Raj and talk to him about what's-her-face?"

"Savanna," Katie corrected, slightly miffed. She hugged Leonard, then waved to Penny as she walked out of the apartment. "Bye, guys!"

"See ya," Leonard said, watching his cousin exit.

Once the door shut, Leonard and Penny looked at each other.

"That poor guy is gonna get his heart broke," Penny decided.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Raj asked, a nervous note to his voice.

"Of course it is," Katie replied. "I've known Savanna since I was like, ten. I know she'd never do anything to hurt you or anybody. Actually, I stepped on a caterpillar by accident once, and she cried and made us give it a funeral, with a cross and everything."

"She's named after a desert," Raj pondered. "Interesting."

"Oh yeah, like she's never gotten that before," Katie said sarcastically.

Katie's phone suddenly went off. A text from Savanna.

"Ooh, she just texted me! She wants to get your number," Katie crooned, holding up the phone to prove it. Raj peeked curiously at the lit-up screen, saying nothing.

"Hey Raj, when's a good time for you and Savanna to meet up?" "Hmm? Oh, any time, I suppose," Raj replied.

"Great! How about tonight?" Katie started tapping away at her keyboard.

"Well, I didn't mean-"

"Good! I told her tonight would be fine," Katie interrupted.

"Oi," Raj sighed. This wasn't going to work.

"Oh, you poor thing." Katie sighed. "Lucy doesn't deserve you."

"Thank you," Raj said, perking up a little.

"In the meantime," Katie suggested, "why don't we have some cookies and juice?"

"Oh yes-"

"And discuss your love life," Katie said, grabbing a package of cookies from off the top of the fridge. "Or lack thereof."

There was a sudden silence.

"Right now, all I can think about is cookies and juice," Raj admitted.

As soon as Sheldon entered the door, Katie ran to him, hugging him and almost knocking him to the floor.

"Shelly!"

Sheldon sighed, then smirked, and patted her head. "Nice seeing you as well, Katie."

"Do you wanna watch a movie?" She held up Back to the Future. "Penny and Leonard went out, so I thought we could spend some time together."

"I have a few string theories I must work on," Sheldon said, sighing, "but I suppose those can wait."

She stared at him in shock. Was this really out of character for Sheldon?

"I'll put the DVD in," she said quickly, changing the subject and going over to the TV.

Sheldon sat down in "his" spot, crossing one leg over the other.

Katie sat down next to him.

"Sheldon, Leonard told me you have trouble with social stuff and hugging and all that," Katie said softly. "I'm sorry if I've made you….uncomfortable?" She squeaked out the apology.

"It seems to me the quirks and habits that other people find annoying, you find endearing," Sheldon said observantly.

"Yes." She smiled. "I think they're cute."

"Cute?" He'd been called a lot of things, but never cute.

"Also, who is this Amy girl?" Katie asked, curious. "Does she live around here?"

"In this apartment complex, yes," Sheldon said hesitantly. "We are on good terms, however, we don't communicate as much as we used to."

"I see." Well, at least she didn't have to worry about Sheldon cheating on her- he was too awkward, and the thought of cheating probably never crossed his mind; or rarely.

"Well, I'm glad to have you, Sheldon." She leaned into him, and he let her head rest on his, as the Back to the Future theme started to play.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N I'm so sorry for not updating! I've been really busy with school. I had a bunch of essays to write which was really fun…*sigh* This chapter doesn't really have a specific plot, per say, it's more of a filler. If you're not a fan of fillers, I'd skip this one.. That aside, here's the next chapter!**

Chapter Fourteen

Sheldon ended up falling asleep just as the credits of the movie began to roll. Katie smiled to herself, sitting up cautiously- she'd feel bad if she had to move him.

Feeling somewhat dirty, Katie decided to take a shower, though it was 11:30 PM. Oh well, late-night showers were the best.

She undressed, the clothes dropping to the floor, and hung a towel up on the rack. Fully unclothed now, Katie slipped into the shower, closing the curtain. She sighed happily, letting the lukewarm water fall over her red curls.

Sometimes, she'd stand in the shower for over thirty minutes, just thinking. A shower, to her, was like six years of therapy.

Katie closed her eyes to apply shampoo when suddenly, she heard the loud, metallic sound of the toilet closing.

"Sheldon, that better not be you," she called, her voice muffled. No response. Was Sheldon teasing her?

"Sheldon!" Katie peered out to see Leonard standing near the toilet. They both shrieked in unison upon seeing each other.

"What are you doing!?" Katie yelled, throwing the towel at him.

"I had to use the bathroom!" Leonard defended himself. "Can you close the curtain? It's kind of….awkward seeing my cousin naked."

Katie rolled her eyes and slung the curtain closed. "Alright. But knock first next time, okay?"

There was a silence. Then:

*knock knock knock* "Katie." *knock knock knock* "Katie." *knock*-

"Get out!" Katie picked up the towel and threw it at him again.

Leonard ducked, almost knocking his glasses off, and ran out the door, closing it loudly behind him.

Katie, finally clean and dressed in pajamas, walked out into the living room. Leonard was standing at the stairs.

"I, uh….sorry." He coughed and rubbed the back of his head nervously, blushing furiously.

"It's okay." Katie smirked at him knowingly. She then looked at Sheldon, who was still sound asleep underneath a wool blanket on the sofa.

"Poor guy," Katie said quietly.

"Must be exhausted," Leonard agreed. He banged on the table.

"Sheldon sleeps while I play the bongos!"

Katie covered her mouth with her hand to hide her smile.

Sheldon shot up, a glare on his face.

"Sorry, Sheldon," Katie said, cracking up. "It's just….your face….."

"What about my face?" Sheldon stared at her, frowning.

"It's funny!" She giggled, clutching her stomach and cackling.

"I'm glad you find a specific body part so humourous," Sheldon scoffed, and Leonard looked up at him in shock.

"Did you just…..?"

"Yes, my friends, I used sarcasm." Sheldon smirked, standing.

"Bazinga!" he exclaimed, turning to go.

"Sheldon, wait for me!" Katie darted after him.

Penny burst into the room. "What the hell!?"

"Oh, Sheldon used to sarcasm," Leonard said casually. "I think we're all a little shocked."

"I think he needs to see a doctor," Penny said, gawking.

"You and me both." Leonard turned and kissed his girlfriend on the cheek. "Let's have that night we wanted."

Meanwhile, in Sheldon's room, Sheldon was leaning against the wall, eyes closed and chest heaving in and out with every breath.

"Sheldon, what's wrong?" Katie asked. "You seem so….nervous."

Sheldon opened his eyes, and finally, looked at her. "H-have you ever….felt like you don't know what to say, and you are a little anxious?"

"Like on a first date?" Katie questioned.

"You could say that," Sheldon replied nervously.

She smiled and put her hand on his chest. "You don't have to say anything, Sheldon Cooper."

Because sometimes it's best when you say nothing at all.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N Hello my children, back with another chapter which hopefully you will or won't like. We have a couple of surprises coming up, too! Read on to find out. Also, I have a long weekend so you'll be seeing a lot from me in the next few days!**

Chapter Fifteen

Katie's phone went off, a buzz. She looked at the brightly-lit screen.

"Ooh, get this!" She pointed at the blurry text message. "Savanna is bringing a friend along! Two girls. You should be happy, Raj."

"I am," Raj replied. "I just don't understand why are you hooking me up with a girl I don't know."

"Raj, sweetie." Katie put her hand on Raj's shoulder. "Savanna is perfectly fine. I wouldn't hook her up with you if I didn't think she was, right?"

Raj shrugged and took a sip of his wine.

"She wants to know if we could go on a double-date," Katie added. "You know, you and the girls, me and Sheldon."

"Fine with me." Raj just wanted to get it over with. He could sense something would go wrong- it always did.

"Something is going to go wrong," he blurted out, speaking his thoughts aloud.

"Oh, honey." Katie smiled. "It'll be fine. Just pretend you're with Penny."

"I can't," Raj said, exasperated. "Leonard wouldn't like that."

"You know what I mean."

Penny, Bernadette, and Katie all sat in Penny's apartment, sipping drinks and chatting.

"You know," Penny said, setting her glass down on the counter, "we should take you clothes shopping."

Katie blinked. "What for?" She thought her clothes were just fine.

"Well, you wanna look nice for the date, don't you?" Penny suggested.

"I don't look nice now?" Katie was offended.

"No, sweetie, she didn't mean that," Bernadette explained, putting a reassuring hand on her newest friend's shoulder. "She means, maybe we could get you a dress or something."

"I don't do dresses," Katie shuddered. "The last time I wore a dress was junior prom."

"Oh god, junior prom," Penny sighed.

"Exactly," Katie agreed. "Troy Clayton asked me to dance, but he was drunk, and he puked down the collar of my dress that costed five hundred dollars."

"Oh sweetie, that's horrible," Bernadette gasped. "You poor thing."

"I had to spend the rest of the night cleaning up Troy puke," Katie said flatly. "That's why I don't do dresses."

"That's awful, but maybe we could help you move on from that," Bernadette said. "We could get you a dress in your favorite color."

"But I like these clothes-" She was wearing her baggy Barenaked Ladies T-shirt, ripped-up jeans, and Converse. Her hair was rough and tumble and cascaded over her shoulders in untidy curls.

"Besides, I'm sure Sheldon won't puke all over you," Penny said. "If he does break up with him."

"Solid," Katie agreed, and they put their hands together.

"All for one and one for all!"

The clothes store wasn't too crowded, but enough people were there to create a line.

"Wow, a lot of people must like this store," Penny commented observantly.

"No shit," Katie replied. "Come on, let's get this over with before I lose it."

"Oh honey, it's okay." Bernadette hugged Katie. "We'll find you a dress in your favorite color. What about black or purple?"

"That's fine," Katie sighed. The sooner she bought a dress, the sooner she could get out of there.

They crowded in the junior section, waiting for the line to clear. Katie gasped and hid behind Penny.

"Jerk alert," she whispered.

"What?" Penny stared at her companion.

"I see a guy who I dated in middle school," Katie hissed.

"What kind of middle-schooler dates?" Penny scoffed.

"Hide!" Katie pulled both her friends behind a rack of wool sweaters.

The guy was standing next to the counter, scanning a row of leather "guy" necklaces. He still looked the same- shoulder-length, emo-like black hair, a nose ring, pale, and wore a T-shirt that read AVENGED SEVENFOLD in big letters with a bat-skull underneath.

"Wow, he hasn't changed at all," Katie whispered.

"You dated that guy?" Penny asked in a low voice, her eyes going from Katie to the guy, then back to Katie.

"I was twelve," Katie hissed back. "I have better standards now."

"You're dating Sheldon," Penny said, standing up, "so I seriously doubt that."

"Never mind that!" Katie pulled Penny back down.

"What are you doing?" Penny's voice was a bit louder now, and she tugged herself free of Katie's death grip.

"Don't let Patrick notice us!"

"Patrick?"

But Patrick had certainly noticed them- instead of hiding, they'd created more of a scene.

"Heyyy, I know you," Patrick drawled, walking over. "You're that girl I hung out with in the seventh grade, right?" His voice had deepened; he now sounded a lot like Russell Brand, minus the Essex accent.

"Uh, no," Katie said quickly. "That's a different girl."

"Hmm, you look a lot like Katie," Patrick said suspiciously, eyeing her. He walked around her in circles like she was a show dog. "I see you haven't changed at all, sweetheart. Still got those big brown eyes I always loved."

Katie squirmed. "Yeah," she squeaked out. "Um, I hate to be rude, but do you think you could leave? Me and the girls are trying to find a dress for me for the date tonight."

"Date?" Patrick blinked at her. "Ooh. Does Katherine have a boyfriend?"

"No. Um. I mean-"

"Yes, she does," Penny said, stepping in. She wasn't going to let her friend be harassed by this dumbass. "So I'd back off if I were you."

"Whoa, I'm not here to screw her over." Patrick raised his hands up in surrender. "Katie, I have a boyfriend," he said quickly.

All three girls stopped what they were doing and gasped. "You what?" Katie whispered.

"You mean...you're gay?" Penny stared at Patrick.

"Bingo," he replied sullenly.

"Oh my God, I never knew," Katie said, her voice trembling. "I always thought you had the hots for me."

"Me too," Patrick agreed. "I guess I was wrong, huh?"

"So, why'd you stop to talk to me, then?" Katie put her hands on her hips, trying to look bratty.

"I just saw you and though we'd make peace," Patrick said defensively. "What's wrong with that?"

Katie glanced at Bernadette and Penny for help.

"Go on," Bernadette whispered, making frantic motions with her hands.

Katie turned back to Patrick. "Okay," she agreed.

"I'm sorry for hurting you," Patrick said quietly. "If I would have known how much it hurt you, I wouldn't have left."

Katie smiled. "It's okay," she told him. "You've changed, right? And besides, you're not attracted to women. You have a boyfriend now!"

"I suppose?" It was more of a question than a statement.

They stared at each other awkwardly for a couple of minutes, then Patrick cleared his throat and said, "Friends?"

Katie hesitated, then put her palm on his and said, "Friends."

"Shake on it?"

"Shake on it," Katie confirmed, and Patrick spit in his hand and outstretched it to her.

"Uh, the verbal agreement was fine," Katie said, stepping away.

He hugged her. "Thanks, Katie. You're the best." He turned to go, then paused. "You're looking for a dress, right?"

She nodded, confused. "Yes?"

"BRB." He darted around the corner.

"That was weird," Penny said.

"Poor thing," Bernadette said sympathetically. "No wonder he was having so much trouble."

"His parents probably hated him for it," Katie said. "They were really religious. Probably kicked his ass out of the house."

Patrick suddenly popped up again.

"Wow, is this guy the Flash?" Penny asked.

Katie gasped at the dress he was holding. It was a black lace with roses around the collar. It had a long, almost robe-like black.

"Does this suit your fancy?"

"Patrick, oh my God, it's beautiful." Katie walked over and ran her fingers over the lacy patterns. "This is amazing! Who knew you had such good taste in clothing?"

"I didn't." He grinned sheepishly at her, and Bernadette and Penny chuckled.

"Well, try it on, Katie," Bernadette said. "I wanna see how it looks on you."

Katie unzipped it and slipped it over her head. It finally spread out. It had frills on the cuffs, and when she spread her arms apart, she saw it had more frills on the arms.

"Patrick, this is so beautiful," Katie breathed, then hugged her friend. "Thank you."

"No problem, Katie."

"Aww," Bernadette and Penny crooned at the same time.

The two finally parted. "See you around, Katie," Patrick said softly. "Good luck tonight. Whoever has you is damn lucky. Tell him I said that."

"Will do," Katie agreed. "Bye, Patrick."

Patrick waved and walked off, melting into the crowd.

"That was beautiful." Penny dabbed at her eyes. "Oh god, now my mascara is coming off."

Katie laughed. "Come on, you guys. Let's get you two something to wear."

The girls were definitely going to rock the guys' socks off tonight.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N Now I know we're all a little shocked, but let's take a break from politics and have story time. Who else didn't want Trump to win? :( Let's just say I'm very disappointed….Don't even get me started. Enjoy the story!**

Chapter Sixteen

The girls got back around four that evening, carrying bags and shoes.

"You are gonna look great in that dress, girl," Bernadette told Katie as they walked up the stairs.

She grinned. "Thanks," she said, tugging at her shirt, "but I still really like these clothes."

"You're gonna look like a completely different person!" Penny said cheerfully as she unlocked the apartment door.

"Thanks," Katie replied flatly.

They walked in, setting their bags down on the table.

"What time did Raj and Sheldon want to meet there?" Penny asked.

Katie shrugged. "Somewhere around four-thirty."

Penny glanced at the clock. "Shit, it's four-ten!"

"Oh God! How am I gonna get ready now?"

"Don't worry, honey," Bernadette said calmly, pulling Katie gently aside into the bedroom. "We'll get you ready in no time."

Five minutes later, Katie was dressed in her black dress, spiked leather boots, with her hair up in a ponytail. She had on black mascara and eyeliner, along with a white flower necklace around her neck.

"Sweetie," Bernadette said. "You look beautiful."

Katie hugged her friend. "Thank you soo much! I don't know what I'd do without you guys."

"I don't either," Penny agreed. "Come on, let's get you outside so you're not late."

"Who'd you say was coming too?" Bernadette asked.

"A couple of my friends," Katie answered. "I hooked Raj up with my friend Savanna."

"A girl who's named after a desert?" Penny asked, brushing her bangs out of her face.

"She's so tired of hearing that," Katie sighed, standing. She promptly tripped, falling to the ground. "Whoa!"

"Damn, girl." Penny tried not to laugh as she helped the fallen girl up. "Not used to high-heels, are we?"

"No, not at all. This is basically suicide," Katie said. She looked down at the boots. "Damn, I look like a hooker from the 70's."

"From the 80's," Bernadette corrected, and she groaned.

"Even better."

"We're just kidding, sweetie, you look amazing," Penny said. "Better than me, anyway. Come on."

Katie gripped the wall for support as she hobbled out, heading in the direction of Leonard and Sheldon's apartment.

She walked in, not bothering to knock.

Leonard was sitting at the table, sipping his tea.

"Hey," she said quietly. He turned around, his eyes widening behind his glasses.

"Who gave you a makeover?"

She shrugged sheepishly. "Penny and Bernadette insisted upon it after I told them I was going out tonight."

"That's right." Leonard nodded. "Well, you look…."

"Not myself?" Katie grumbled, straightening out her dress.

"Beautiful," Leonard said softly.

She reddened. "Thanks." She wasn't used to compliments. She was used to her baggy, ripped-up boys' clothes that she got from thrift stores and T.J. Max.

"Other than the makeover," Leonard proposed, setting his tea aside, "how was your day?"

"As good as it gets when you find out your boyfriend from middle school is actually gay," she replied.

He spit out the tea he'd begun to drink. "What?!"

She nodded.

"You mean...Peter?"

"No, Patrick," she corrected. "He lives somewhere around here and has a boyfriend."

"Wow," he said. "I never would have guessed."

"Me neither." She looked around. "Hey, where's Sheldon?"

"Getting ready," Leonard replied. "He takes as long as a teenage girl."

Katie smirked and sat down on the couch, uneasily crossing her ankles.

There was a knock at the door. Katie got up and almost tripped over her heals, causing Leonard to snicker.

"Shut up," she said, looking over her shoulder. "I'm not used to these, okay?" She opened the door.

Savanna was just as how she remembered. It seemed like she hadn't changed since elementary school. She still had the same long, blonde hair, and pretty pale face. She wore very little makeup, but still managed to somehow look very pretty. She wore a bright blue dress with her curly hair up in a 50's-style bun. The girl standing next to her had long, brown hair and wore tights, a skirt, and a brown wool sweater.

"Savanna!" The two long-lost friends hugged each other. "It's so good to see you."

"You too," Katie said. She glanced at her friend's new companion. "Who's this?"

"Oh, I'm Amy Farrah Fowler," the brown-haired girl said. "Pleasure to meet you. I've heard a lot of good about you."

"As long as it's not bad, I'm fine with it," Katie said, smiling. "Hey, where's Raj?"

"Raj is here." A familiar accent brought their attention to the door. He was dressed in a blue suit and bright shoes.

"You look interesting," Katie said slowly.

"Interestingly good." He winked at her, and she rolled her eyes. "Shut up. Raj, this is Savanna. Savanna, this is Raj."

"Nice to meet you," Raj said, bowing, and Savanna giggled.

Then, he looked over his shoulder, and gasped in shock. "Is that Amy?"

"Yes, it's Amy," Amy said, puzzled. "What's wrong? Am I intruding?"

"No…." Raj sputtered. "It's just, Sheldon is coming, and…"

"What does Sheldon have to do with this?" Amy asked, her attitude going from curious to irritated.

"Well...he's...kind of my boyfriend now," Katie stammered, suddenly embarrassed. This was getting awkward, fast.

"Sheldon's your boyfriend?" Amy gawked.

"Yes, we have a problem with it?" She instantly got defensive.

"No," Amy said. "It's just….Sheldon really isn't into girls."

"Should we sit down and have a talk?" Katie was only half-joking.

"I used to date him," Amy said at last, sighing.

"Oh Amy," Savanna whispered. "I had no idea. I'm sorry."

"This just got awkward," Katie decided.

"No, we're going to make the most of the night," Savanna said, smiling brightly. "We came here to have fun, and that's what it's gonna be, right?"

"Right," Raj agreed. "I cannot wait to get to know you, Savanna."

"You as well, Rajesh," Savanna replied, smiling stil.

Katie took a deep breath. Things were going to get even more awkward, even faster, when Sheldon entered the scene.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N I watched The Big Bang Theory today and it reminded me to update this story. Thanksgiving break is coming up soon so you'll see more from me! And I'm not gonna turn Amy into a jealous bitch or anything because that's really not her character. But we're in for a few surprises, and in case I don't update before then, happy Thanksgiving!**

Chapter Seventeen

The group stood there, glancing awkwardly at each other.

"Well-" Katie began, but then she heard footsteps. She and Savanna turned around.

"Sheldon," she said, blinking. He was wearing a black suit and tie and matching pants. He looked...handsome.

"You're looking lovely tonight," Sheldon said to Katie, and she smiled.

"Thanks. You're not looking to bad yourself."

"Are we ready to go?" Savanna asked, tapping her foot.

"Alright," Katie snapped. She was so impatient, just as Katie remembered her.

Sheldon started to say something, but then stopped when he saw Amy standing there.

"Amy Farrah Fowler?" Sheldon stared at her. "What are you doing here?"

"Savanna invited me," Amy said a bit frigidly. "She's my friend. I didn't even know you and Katie are dating."

"We're dating?" Sheldon looked at Katie. "We are?"

"Yes we are," Katie confirmed. She glanced at Amy, then back to Sheldon. "Are we?"

"Well, we're all friends here," Amy said, but the expression on her face was troubled.

"That's right!" Katie tried to smile. "Let's go get some food. I'm starving."

They arrived at the Indian restaurant a few moments later. They were seated- Sheldon next to Katie, Savanna on Raj's right, and Amy on Raj's left.

"So Katie," Amy said after an awkward silence passed between the group. "How long have you and Sheldon been...dating?"

"For a few weeks now," Katie replied. "How long did you and Sheldon date?"

"Off and on," Amy told her, "for a couple of years." She took a sip of her water. "Time to get the vodka."

"I don't believe they serve alcohol here," Sheldon reminded her.

"Trust me," Raj said. "In India, they do."

Savanna smirked, flicking purple nail polish off her nails, and looked at Raj. "So, Rajesh. Anything you like to do for fun?"

"Oh, call me Raj," Raj told her. "And I like talking to my phone, playing with my dog Cinnamon, and going with Wolowitz."

"Wolowitz?" Savanna asked.

"Another member of our gang," Katie joked.

"Some gang we are," Amy said.

"If we were a gang," Katie added, setting her glass aside, "we'd be called Nerd Incorporated."

"That's geek to you," Sheldon corrected, looking slightly miffed.

"Sorry, sweetie." Katie smiled and squeezed his leg.

"Amy, are you dating anyone at the moment?"

"I may be," Amy responded. "I just don't know if I'm not into him yet. He's not really my type."

"What is your 'type'?" Katie, annoyed, put quotation marks around type.

"Well," Amy said. "Someone who's funny. Kind. Caring. Likes me for who I am. A scientist."

"I was all that," Sheldon murmured, but only Katie heard him.

She put a hand on his shoulder. "It's okay," she said softly.

"Minus the funny part, though."

He glared at her.

"Okay, you're funny," Katie said quickly. "In a forced, Adam Sandler kind of way."

"Hey, I like Adam Sandler," Savanna protested. "He's cute."

"At least someone likes me," Sheldon pouted, obviously offended.

"Sheldon, relax," Raj said, tipping his glass at Sheldon. "They're only kidding."

Sheldon frowned. "You know I'm not good with social cues, such as smiling, laughing, jokes and girl chatter."

The waiter took their order, and soon the food arrived.

"Oh my God." Katie started scarfing down her basmati rice. "Issogood. Raj, you're so lucky!"

"I know I am." But Raj was looking at Savanna as he said this.

"So, Savanna," he said suddenly. "I was wondering if you'd like to go for a drive with me."

"Ooh," Amy and Katie crooned in unison.

"That would be nice." Savanna smiled.

"Ooh," Amy and Katie repeated, then looked at each other and smirked. The two were obviously not friends, but they weren't enemies, either.

"I ship it," Katie teased.

"That ship has sailed," Sheldon muttered to himself.

The food was soon gone.

"Katie, can I ask you something?" Amy asked.

"If you must." Katie shrugged. Ugh- I'm beginning to act like Sheldon! Sheldon 2.0.

"Do you think Sheldon would ever find someone else?"

Katie froze at the proposal. "What?"

"Well, it happens sometimes," Amy said. "I mean, people move on. What would would you do if he did?"

Sheldon simply stared at his ex-girlfriend. "What on earth is that supposed to mean?"

Katie stood up, pushing her chair in.

"I need to use the restroom." Her voice cracked. She ran to the back of the restaurant where the restrooms were located.

"She was crying," Raj said finally, breaking the silence.

"I know," Savanna said softly.

"I don't know much about women," Sheldon said, putting his napkin aside, "but I know not to go after her."

"Sheldon." Amy wrinkled her nose at him. How could she have dated this guy? Was she drunk the entire relationship?

Savanna looked at Amy. "I'll go talk to her," she decided.

"You're making a big mistake," Sheldon said, but she ignored him.

Katie was a very emotional girl. Very sensitive. Savanna suspected it was because of the accident- ripping Katie of her innocence, and leaving her traumatized and vulnerable.

She still wasn't healed.

Savanna slid the bathroom door open. "Katie?" Her voice echoed against the bathroom walls. "You okay in there?"

"Fine," came Katie's muffled voice from inside a nearby stall.

"Open the door," Savanna said, leaning against it. "I want to talk to you."

"Just a moment." She heard a sniffle, and then the door opened, revealing a tearful Katie. "What?" She sniffed, wiping her face with the back of her hand, like a child.

"I'm sorry about what Amy said," Savanna told her. "She wasn't meaning to be impudent, I promise. She was just wondering what would happen."

Katie tossed the toilet paper aside. "Well, it really isn't her business is it?"

"No," Savanna said softly, touching her friend's shoulder. "I'm sorry. If I would have known it would go down like this, I wouldn't have brought her with me."

"No, it's okay," Katie mumbled. "Don't worry about it."

"Let me fix your makeup. It's all smeared." Savanna whipped out a bottle of lipstick from her pocket and put some n Katie's lips. "Better?"

"Better," Katie answered, smiling at the mirror. She wiped her eyes. "Thank god my mascara is waterproof."

"Yeah, girl power," Savanna agreed, putting an arm around Katie. "Wanna get back out there? I'm sure Amy has something good to say to you."

"Yeah." _Hopefully she didn't try to steal my man while she was out there. "Let's go."_

The two exited the dark restroom and back to the table. As Katie began to sit down next to Sheldon, Raj said, "Katie, I believe Amy has something to say to you."

Katie looked up at Amy with wet eyes, waiting.

Amy took a deep breath. "Katie, I'm very sorry for what I said earlier," she said as if she'd recited it. But it sounded genuine all the same. "It's really none of my business what happens with your and Sheldon's relationship. You're together now, and that's all that matters. I'm happy for you both that you've found someone. That was uncalled for. I'm sorry," she finished, wringing her hands together.

"Thank you." Katie smiled. "I shouldn't have overreacted like that."

"That wasn't so bad," Savanna said. "Let's try to live the rest of the night like it's night like it's nineteen-ninety-nine."

"I believe it's party like it's nineteen-ninety-nine," Sheldon corrected.

"Don't correct what I know!" Savanna whined.

"Jeesh," Sheldon said. "Someone put a bur in your blanket."

"I just realized how tired I am," Katie sighed, stretching. "And cold."

Sheldon sighed, took off his jacket, and put it around her.

"Oh," she breathed. "Thank you, Sheldon."

"Awww," Amy crooned. "He's really improved since we dated. He would barely even hug me in public."

Katie shrugged. "Leonard says I'm the Sheldon Whisperer," she said.

"Don't get used to it," Sheldon muttered. "Next time, bring your own jacket."

Katie smacked him on the head.

"Ow!"

The group arrived at the apartment an hour later.

"Well, that was a good time," Savanna said as they got out of the car. "Wasn't it, Raj?"

"You bet it was." He gave her a not-too-innocent smile.

"Raj!" Savanna hissed, but she was still smirking.

"It was indeed," Katie agreed. They walked up the steps together.

"It's time for bed, Sheldon," Katie said, leaning against him. He let her, though it usually made him uncomfortable; human contact.

"We're spending that night together, right, Raj?"

"Ooh." Raj linked arms with Savanna. "I couldn't ask for more." They went into Raj's apartment.

"Well, better close the doors," Katie said at last. "The walls here are thin."

Amy chuckled, then looked at Katie. "Again, I apologize for what I said earlier. I wasn't trying to be rude."

"Don't sweat it." Katie smiled at her.

Amy opened her arms for a hug. "Friends?"

Katie put her arms around Amy. "Friends."

"Ugh," Sheldon groaned. "Can we just go to bed now?"

"You sound like my grandfather, stop it." Katie scowled at him, then turned to Amy. "Good night, Amy," she said. "Feel free to come with us anytime."

Amy nodded, then disappeared down the dark apartment hallway.

"Sheldon, I'm tired," Katie said with a yawn, rubbing her eyes.

"Well, it is my bedtime, after all." Sheldon opened the door, letting her in first. Katie smiled and headed to Sheldon's bedroom, following.

"Do you want to play trains with me?" Sheldon asked, sitting down next to his train set.

"That's really cool, Sheldon," Katie said quietly. "But I'm really tired. I think I'll just go to bed."

"If you say so," Sheldon said. "I was going to play by myself anyway."

Katie rolled her eyes and curled up in Sheldon's bed, pulling the covers over her. Soon enough, she was fast asleep; still in her clothes.

Sheldon couldn't help but smile at the sight of her sleeping form, then turned back to his train and said, "She's my little engine."


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N Omfg, it's been like two weeks since I've updated and I'm really sorry guys! It's just I've been going out with someone a lot recently and I've been distracted by school. (My history teacher gives so many essays, like 3 a week. It's really not funny.) How was everyone's Thanksgiving, if you're American? Expect some Sheldon x Katie fluff in the next chapter! Sheldon is a little OOC in this chapter because reasons...If anyone's still reading, that is….**

Chapter Eighteen

Katie slowly woke up, her eyes adjusting. She saw that it was dark in the room. She heard slow, sleepy breathing- most likely Sheldon's. Katie smiled and reached over, putting her hand on Sheldon's-

"Ah!" Sheldon cried, startled. She screamed, and turned the light on. Sheldon was nowhere to be seen. "Sheldon?"

"Under here." His voice was muffled by something.

"Hmm?" She peered over the side of the bed to see Sheldon sprawled out under the floor, looking unamused.

"Aww, you poor thing!" Katie stifled a giggle.

"A little assistance would be greatly appreciated," Sheldon muttered, sending her an annoyed glare. She smirked and helped him up onto the bed. He collapsed with an irritated groan.

"Aw, sweetie, don't be embarrassed." She rubbed his back in circles. "You didn't mean to fall." She sounded like she was comforting a four-year-old that had just gotten into a recess fight.

"I know," he mumbled into the cushions.

"Are you okay?" Her blue eyes shined with genuine concern.

Sheldon shifted his weight and looked over at her. Not many people would put up with him. Leonard, maybe, but that was because they were roommates, so he had too, didn't he? Penny understood him more. They were best friends. She'd taken him in without a second thought. No one else gave him the time of day, and, if they did, it was definitely not willingly. So why was Katie, the most sensible girl he knew, willing to date him?

"Sheldon?" Katie questioned, looking at him quizzically. She was attractive when she was worried. _Cute_ , as some people would say.

"Katie...why do you, put up with me?" Sheldon finally blurted out, avoiding her gaze.

She tilted her head to one side. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, everyone else gets quite irked or irritated with my 'annoying' habits and quirks," Sheldon tried his best to explain. "Why don't you? Perhaps you're a rare species."

Katie smiled. "I love you, Sheldon," she said, as if this explained everything. "You're the best thing that's ever happened to me."

What did that mean? He simply stared at her, too confused to speak.

"I think you're...cute." She snuggled up against him. Normally, Sheldon despised human contact of any kind, even with Leonard or Penny- his closest friends- but somehow, Katie was different.

He emitted a sigh, leaning his head against the pillow. Katie smiled, her eyes bright. He noted that she had dimples when she smiled, and her eyes lit up even more. Metaphorically speaking, of course.

"I'm not good with social cues," Sheldon murmured finally.

"I understand." Katie nodded jerkily.

"Do you?" He looked up.

"Mhm." She nodded again, her bangs falling in her face.

There was an awkward silence between them, just the sound of the apartment settling in, and the sound of the wind hitting the walls.

"I love you too," Sheldon said. She looked up, surprised.

"Sheldon," she sighed, curling up against him. She curled up in fetal position, somehow managing to fall asleep again. He mused over she fell asleep so quickly, without hesitation. Did she have no thoughts?

Sheldon had liked Amy. No, he'd _loved_ Amy. But it was a different sort of love.

Katie was different. Different, but a good sort of different.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N I'm back, with another chapter! Expect a lot of Katie x Sheldon, but this chapter focuses more on Leonard and Katie's relationship. I'd skip this chapter if you're not a fan of that. Enjoy!**

Chapter Nineteen

*knock knock knock* "Katie." *knock knock knock* "Katie." *knock knock knock* "Katie."

Katie paused folding her laundry and approached the bedroom door.

The knocking grew more frantic and sped up. "KatieKatieKatieKatieKatie-"

 _What the….?_

Katie frowned and opened the door to see Sheldon standing there in his Flash costume, looking ridiculous.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Katie demanded, her hands on her hips.

Sheldon looked triumphant. "I'm the Flash," he declared. "I just knocked 5,000 times."

She stared at him in shock. "You counted all of that?"

"Of course I did." Sheldon gave her a look that said "duh."

She sighed and began to close the door in his face, but he protested and grabbed the side of the door.

"Yes?" Katie proposed, tilting her head to one side, an annoyed yet curious expression on her face.

He took a deep breath, and said, "Do you like banana bread?"

Solid.

"This is really good," Katie said, swallowing the banana bread. "Where'd you learn to make it?"

"My mom taught me," Penny replied, pouring Sheldon a cup of Coke. (It was all he drank except for water and milk.) "It's been a family favorite."

"It's amazing." Leonard finished his fill of bread and kissed Penny on the cheek.

"So, when are you guys planning the wedding to be?" Katie asked. They hadn't spoken of marriage plans since Leonard's proposal.

"Oh, probably sometime in the next two months," Penny said, sitting on Leonard's lap. "Sheldon can be the ring barer."

"What was that?" Sheldon, who had once been engaged with his banana bread, looked up at the mention of his name.

Katie nearly jumped up and down with excitement. "Ooh ooh! Can I be the flower girl?"

Penny grinned. "Of course you can."

"Yes!" She hugged Sheldon, but he showed no public affection in return.

"Sheldon honey, would you mind being the ring barer?" Penny asked her friend.

"If you insist," he muttered. "But why can't Leonard just carry it himself? I mean, you're his wife, after all. Soon to be."

"Sheldon, that defeats the whole purpose," Katie pointed out. "You're supposed to have someone carry the ring to the couple that's getting married."

Sheldon looked genuinely confused. "Marriage," he pondered aloud, studying his Coke bottle. "I'll never understand it."

"You'll change your mind one day." Katie nudged him.

He said nothing. She frowned. Katie wondered if he was not in the mood for talking, or if something was really bothering him.

"Katie, would you mind talking with me some?" Leonard jerked her out of her thoughts. "I mean, it's been a couple of days."

Katie felt a pang of guilt. Of course, she'd been spending a lot of time with Sheldon, but she would never forget about Leonard, her best friend.

"Of course," she said, slightly fazed. "When?"

He shrugged. "Any time…."

"Come on, Sheldon." Penny stood, taking the hint. "Let's go do some laundry."

Sheldon seemed puzzled. "But the laundry was done yesterday," he pointed out.

"Laundry, _now_!" Penny yanked on Sheldon's arm.

"Ouch, not in the arm!" Sheldon winced, but let Penny drag him away.

Katie smiled. She trusted Penny enough, and hopefully Sheldon, too.

It was getting dark out, but the two decided to go out onto the balcony. Leonard leaned against the railing, staring out into the city.

Katie came to his side. "Hey," she said softly.

"Hey," he repeated, looking over at her.

"How are things with you and Penny?" She put her elbows on the railing and rested her chin on her hands.

"It's okay, I guess," he murmured.

"What's up?" She put her arm on his.

"It's just…" he looked at her. "Did I make the right choice? Do you think Penny and I are meant for each other?"

"Do you love each other?"

"What?" Leonard adjusted his glasses.

"I said: do you love each other," Katie clarified.

"Of course," he looked rather puzzled.

"Then it's right." She smiled. "If you two love each other, then it's right. If you're connected, then it's okay, and things will work out."

"You know we've had issues in the past," Leonard said, and his voice faltered a little.

"Are you having issues now?"

"No, but-"

"Then chill." She stared out at the city. The stars were bright enough to be seen. "Everything's gonna be okay."

He smiled and touched her shoulder. "I'm just nervous, I guess."

"Don't let your nerves screw things up for you," Katie said.

Leonard chuckled. "Yeah." There was a moment of silence, but then Leonard said, "Katie?"

"Mhm," she replied.

"Thank you," he said softly.

"My pleasure." Katie sighed happily.

Suddenly, a light flew through the sky.

"Hey, look!" Leonard nudged her. "It's a shooting star."

She squinted. "You need to get your glasses checked, Leonard," she said.

"Huh?" He blinked at her.

Katie laughed. "That's an airplane, you idiot."

Leonard laughed softly, smiling. "Yeah."

But she made her wish anyway.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N Woohoo! Back with yet another chapter! And it's almost Christmas! How great is that? So, how much longer should I make this story? 25 chapters? 30? More? I have a few plot twists and turns along the way, so tell me what you think!**

Chapter Twenty

Katie yawned and covered her mouth to hide it. She didn't want to go to bed. Not just yet. She had plenty of things to do before the night was over.

Leonard rested his elbow on the railing and put his head on his hand. He looked bored, and, surprisingly, dissatisfied.

"Katie." His voice was a bit stronger.

She looked over at him, and he smiled smally. "I think...I think this is the right choice."

Katie smiled warmly. "That's amazing," she whispered.

Leonard nodded. "I knew it would come to this eventually. You've always helped me."

"I'm glad I could be of service," Katie said.

Leonard surprised Katie by throwing his arms around her and pulling her into a hug.

"Thank you."

Katie laughed. "You've already said that," she said, hugging him tightly, "but you're welcome anyway."

He was about to say something, but suddenly, a loud bang was heard from inside the apartment.

The two shot each other a nervous look.

"Uh-oh," Leonard murmured. "Let's see what Sheldon's done to the apartment this time."

Katie sighed and followed Leonard in.

Sheldon had put blankets on the couch and pillows surrounding him, but was lying on the floor tangled in blankets.

"Sheldon," Leonard groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose. "What the hell are you doing?"

"I was bored," Sheldon informed them. "And Katie said she'd build a fort with me. Isn't that correct, Katie?"

Katie nodded, at the same time Leonard said, "A fort?"

"Yeah," Katie replied sleepily. "When he was little he loved building forts, but his brothers and sisters would never let him in. So I promised I'd build one with him."

"A promise made is a promise kept," Sheldon reminded her.

"If you were anyone else," Katie muttered through a yawn, "I'd smack you and go to bed. But since you're Sheldon, I'll come with you."

"Finally!" Sheldon looked almost giddy. "Leonard, do you care to join us?"

"Maybe another time." Leonard seemed slightly irritated.

"Fine, party-pooper," Katie scoffed, and Sheldon chimed in with a triumphant "Bazinga!"

"Bazinga, punk!" Katie called after Leonard as he exited the living area and slammed his door behind him.

Katie looked at Sheldon and burst out laughing.

Sheldon missed the humor. "Well, are we going to build a fort or not?"

"We are," Katie agreed. The two began connecting the couches and chairs together, then put a blanket over it and made a tunnel.

They ducked under the "fort."

"Sheldon, where are you?" Katie hissed, her voice muffled by the couch.

"Over here," he whispered back. She moved foreward, but smacked her head against Sheldon's.

"Ah!"

"Owww…" Katie squealed in a combination of surprise and pain.

"You frightened me."

"Okay, next time, let's bring a flashlight," Katie whispered, sitting up and leaning against the couch. "Sheldon, get over here."

Sheldon reluctantly scooted closer to Katie, and her hand found his.

"Forts aren't just for building," she whispered in an almost seductive tone.

"Are they for playing trains underneath the fuzzy blankets?" Sheldon enquired, which earned a smack on the head.

"Ouch!"

"I think you know what I mean, you idiot," Katie retorted, annoyed. Her boyfriend didn't understand the meaning of "sexy."

"I certainly do not," Sheldon said in an almost offended tone. "Whatever do you mean?"

Katie sighed and rolled her eyes. "I mean…" She tugged at Sheldon's shirt, reaching her hand up slowly, "this."

"This?" Sheldon repeated, then breathed in. "Oh."

"Oi," Katie chuckled lowly, then pulled Sheldon's shirt over his head. "You know, you're the one that's supposed to be doing this."

"I find it an easier task when you do it," he said nonchalantly.

Katie scoffed and muttered under her breath before taking off her own shirt, crawling on top of Sheldon. Her eyes were beginning to adjust to the dark, as were Sheldon's.

He saw that her bra was a sport's bra- the kind that flattened the chests- and she was still in her tight skinny jeans. Her Jurassic Park T-shirt lie forgotten on the floor next to her.

She sat on his lap, putting her hand on his chest. Hesitantly, Sheldon reached over and put his hand on her belt.

"That's it." Katie sighed happily. "Now you're learnin', big boy."

"You are stating that I am a large male?" Sheldon asked, puzzled by her sudden usage of slang.

"Forget it," she murmured, closing her eyes and leaning against his chest.

There was a moment of silence between them. Then, Sheldon blurted out, "I assume we're going to engage in coitus?"

"Coitus indeed," Katie purred. _Down, girl!_

The two lie down together.

"Bazinga," Sheldon muttered to himself, and their night of romance began.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N How was everyone's Christmas or whatever the hell you celebrate? Consider this a late Christmas present. Enjoy, children.**

Chapter Twenty-One

Katie ran her fingers through her sex-tousled hair. Even though it had only been her second time, last night was amazing. It had hurt like crazy, but she smiled just thinking about it. At least she'd found the right person to do it with.

She pulled on yesterday's clothing (a black Green Day hoodie, jeans so faded they were white, and black Converse) and walked into the kitchen, where Leonard was fixing hot tea and waffles.

"Hi, Leonard!" Katie chirped cheerfully, sitting down in the chair.

He turned to her. "Could you be any louder? Jesus Christ."

"What can I say?" She grinned. "The walls are pretty thin here," she said jokingly.

"Did he yell your name?" Leonard said in a mock-seductive tone.

"No," Katie said with a smirk, "but he yelled your mom's." She snapped her fingers. "Yes, I just went there! Got em!"

"Very mature," Leonard scoffed.

Penny entered the scene. "Things were a little loud last night," she said through a yawn.

"Oh, did I keep you up?" Katie batted her eyes at Penny. "I'm sorry."

Penny looked at Leonard. "Have I told you how _great_ your hair looks today?"

"I can probably guess."

"Where's Sheldon?" Katie asked, suddenly noticing Sheldon's absence.

"Uh, he had to work," Leonard replied. "But he told me to tell you he loves you and he has a surprise for tonight."

Penny looked at Leonard in shock. "Seriously?"

"Yes, seriously," Leonard said. "Katie is in _love_ and it's mutual."

"That's a shocker," Penny said simply, then turned to Katie. "When you first came here, didn't you mention wanting to become roommates with me?"

"Yes, but aren't you and Leonard moving in together?" Katie proposed as Leonard handed her a cup of tea. "Thanks." She took a sip. "Ouch! Hot!" She grabbed a napkin and dabbed at some of the tea she'd spilled in shock on herself.

"It's called hot tea for a reason," Leonard said wryly.

Katie ignored him, taking a slower sip of her tea.

"Yes, but maybe you'd like to move in temporarily since things may be a little awkward," Penny explained.

"True," Katie agreed. "It isn't a threesome, after all."

Leonard winced, his eyes wide behind his glasses. "Okay," he said. "Ouch. You just ruined it all for me."

Katie smirked and flicked her finger at him.

"Alright, when do you want me to move in temporarily?" Katie asked Penny.

"Sometime this week," Penny replied. "Is that okay?"

"That's great!" Katie jumped up and hugged her friend. "Thank you, Penny. Maybe Sheldon and I will get our own place someday."

"How are we gonna tell him that we're moving?" Leonard asked, always the one to worry.

"Don't sweat it," Katie said nonchalantly. "He'll get over it."

"Katie, Sheldon just doesn't 'get over' things," Leonard told her. "He gets fixated on things so much that he obsesses over them, and then, it slowly consumes his soul."

"We'll explain it to him," Katie said. "If he doesn't like it, I'll stay for a little while longer, but then move in."

"Good idea," Penny agreed.

"So, when are we gonna tell him?" Leonard asked. "And how?"

"I'll tell him over the surprise tonight," Katie confirmed.

"Why do I have a feeling that I know what that 'surprise' is?" Leonard quipped bitterly, and Katie slapped him on the shoulder.

"I would walk 500 miles, and I would walk 500 hundred miles just to get to you!" Katie sang loudly, applying shampoo to her hair. The Proclaimers blared through the radio speakers on the sink.

"I'm gonna be the man who-"

*knock knock knock* "Katie."

"Who wakes up next to you-"

*knock knock knock* "Katie."

"I'm gonna be the man who goes along with-"

*knock knock knock knock* "Katie."

Katie sighed, reached out of the shower, and turned off the radio. "What, Sheldon?" She wasn't too happy that her magnificent performance had been interrupted.

"The surprise is almost ready for you. Hurry up!"

"Okay!" She turned the radio up again.

"But I would walk 500 miles-"

*knock knock knock* "Hurry up Katie."

"-and I would walk 500 more-"

*knock knock knock* "Hurry up Katie."

"Just to be the man who walks a thousand miles-"

*knock knock knock* "Hurry up Katie."

"-to fall down at your door-"

*knock knock knock* "Hurry up Katie."

Katie sighed in exasperation and turned the shower off, pulling the towel around her.

*knock knock knock* "Katie."

*knock knock knock* "Sheldon." She knocked back, mimicking his knocking pattern.

The knocking was now more persistent. *knock knock knock* "Katie."

*knock knock knock* "Sheldon."

*knockknockknockknock* "KATIE!"

*knockknockknocknock* "SHELDON!"

*knocknockknockknock* "KATIE!"

*knockknockknockknock* "SHELDON!"

*knockknockknockknock* "KATIE!"

Katie opened the door and smirked.

"That's just wrong," Sheldon said.

"Hello, Sheldon." Katie laughed.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N I'm soo sorry for not updating much this past week, guys. My boyfriend broke up with me, and since, this being a romance story, it's hard for me to continue writing. But I will continue this story because I love the Big Bang Theory, and just for you guys. Here we go.**

Chapter Twenty-Two

"Cover your eyes," Sheldon ordered Katie as she pulled her shirt over her head.

"Why?" She adjusted it so there were no more wrinkles. She was wearing a black Blink-128 T-shirt that had an alien on the front, and underneath the logo it proclaimed "ALIENS EXIST" in big letters. She was wearing only pink underwear underneath.

"Well, if you didn't cover your eyes, it wouldn't increase to shock you, would it?"

Katie sighed and pulled up her sleeves. "Fine, just let me get dressed first."

"As much as it pleases me to see you without any garments on," Sheldon said, heading toward the bathroom door, "I will exit the room so you can prepare for our surprise."

She rolled her eyes, but a half-smirk formed on her lips. Katie pulled on her white short shorts and pulled her shaggy hair up into a bun.

She walked out, turning off the radio, and headed to the living room. Sheldon was nowhere to be seen.

"Sheldon?" Katie looked around, suddenly suspicious.

"Sheldon, where are you?" When there was no answer, she headed toward the couch. No Sheldon.

"Sheldon, if you're playing a trick on me, this isn't funny!" Her voice rose.

She put her hand on the sofa arm.

Suddenly, the couch cushions moved, and out popped Sheldon, wearing a T-shirt that said "science" with atoms on it, and long long purple sleeves underneath. "Bazinga!"

Katie screamed and put her hand to her chest, almost falling to the floor. "Sheldon!" She smacked his chest, causing him to fall back onto the couch. He sunk further into the couch cushions.

"Bazinga, punk," she hissed. "Now we're even!"

Sheldon did that breathy little "laugh" of his, and sat up.

"Was that the 'surprise' you were telling me about?" Katie demanded, crossing her arms over her chest.

"No," Sheldon smirked, "but it was quite a surprise, wasn't it?"

"Indeed it was," Katie muttered. "Now I don't wanna know what the 'surprise' is."

If Sheldon's feelings were hurt, he didn't show it. Instead, he draped a purple sleeping mask over her eyes.

"Sheldon! I can't breathe!" Katie panted as he slipped it all the way on her face.

"Come with me." He took her by the arm. "You'll breathe in due time, I assure you. This surprise will make you breathe with excitement."

"I assume you mean gasp."

"Yes."

He led her into the kitchen, then slowly pulled the sleeping mask off her eyes.

"You can look now-"

Her eyes were already open. "Oh, Sheldon," she breathed. "This is beautiful."

The table had two plates and chairs, along with a vase of pink roses in the middle. A bowl of spaghetti sat in the middle near the vase.

"Spaghetti, my Meemaw's style," Sheldon explained, pulling out a chair for her. She smiled and sat down. "Sheldon, this is amazing." She looked down at the plate. It had Darth Vader, Yoda, Princess Leia, and Luke Skywalker on the surface.

"Are these Star Wars plates?" Katie asked, gawking at the plate.

It was a paper plate, the kind you saw at an eight-year-old's birthday party.

"Yes," Sheldon said proudly, sitting across from her. "Mine is Luke Skywalker, see?" He held up the plate. Sure enough, his had Luke Skywalker brandishing a light saber on the front.

"Wow," Katie gawked. "I don't know what to….say."

Sheldon 'laughed'. "I know. Isn't it amazing."

She sighed, but was smiling at the same time.

"Spaghetti?" He handed her the bowl of spaghetti, and she scooped some onto her plate with her fork.

"Not to be rude or anything, but isn't the guy supposed to put the girl's food on her plate?" Katie proposed as she took a big bite.

"I hate to be the cause of your disappointment, but I'm not 'the' guy in which you are speaking of."

She groaned, shaking her head, and continued to eat.

"Is that hot dogs I'm tasting?" Katie asked, squinting at Sheldon. Hot dogs in spaghetti?

"My Meemaw always did it that way," Sheldon explained. "As she'd say, you are a true Italian."

Katie looked at him in amusement. She had to admit, hot dogs and spaghetti together were a good combination.

"Do you prefer your hot dogs cold or warm?" Sheldon suddenly asked.

"Uh, warm," Katie said. "Why?"

"Oh, just making friendly dinner conversation," Sheldon said nonchalantly, stabbing his fork into a hot dog bite. "Isn't that what you are supposed to do?"

"I'd say yes," Katie said, folding her napkin over her lap, "but I hate small talk. It seems so forced and like you're obligated to do it."

"Alright, then," Sheldon agreed, as if that was that.

"And when people say 'I'm sorry'," Katie murmured, avoiding his gaze. "They're not really sorry, because it's what you're supposed to say. You're obligated to…" She looked away, avoiding his gaze, although Sheldon stared at her intently, fork halfway to his mouth. For once, he was completely interested in what someone else had to say.

"They said sorry constantly when my parents died," she whispered. "They always looked down on me like I was some injured little bird that got stepped on. I hated the sympathy. They felt bad for me because they had to."

There was an awkward, almost unbearable silence. Then, Sheldon said softly, "My father died when I was a child."

She looked up. "Really?"

"Yes," Sheldon said. "He had weight issues. He passed away when I was eight."

Katie reached across the table and put her hand on his. "I had no idea."

"He's in a better place, as some say," Sheldon said simply.

She smiled thinly. For a few moments, they sat in silence, simply staring into each other's eyes-

Suddenly, the door opened, and Leonard and Penny burst into the room, Penny holding a bag of flowers.

"Shatie!" Penny yelled, tossing flowers onto Katie's head.

Leonard put a Burger King crown on Sheldon's head, and Penny put a candy-heart necklace around Katie's neck.

"You don't have to wear it, you can eat it instead," Penny said quickly, stepping back.

Leonard took out a party whistle and blew into it, then took out his inhaler and sucked in the air.

Katie pulled off a piece of the heart candy. "Mm, this is good," she said through a mouthful. "Really sugary. Where'd you get it?"

"Walmart," Penny said, shrugging.

"Whose idea was this?" Katie's gaze shifted between Penny and Leonard.

"It was his." Penny pointed accusingly at Leonard.

Katie stood up and walked over to Leonard, pushing him onto the couch. "Leonard, I'm gonna kill you!"

"She helped me come up with the idea!" Leonard protested as she pushed him into the pillows.

"I don't care!" She took off his glasses and put them on the table next to the couch, and started jumping up and down on the couch.

He tried to get up, but since he didn't have his glasses on, he stumbled and fell onto the floor.

Katie laughed so hard she coughed, and then choked on it.

"Okay, somebody's gonna puke," Penny said.

Sheldon stared at them in amusement, then took a bite of his hot dog/spaghetti.

"Isn't that the recipe you gave me?" Penny asked, looking over at Sheldon.

"Yes," Sheldon said simply, "yes it is."

While Katie and Leonard wrestled on the floor, Leonard all the while protesting that it wasn't his idea, Sheldon and Penny looked at each other and exchanged high-fives.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N I kind of cut it off abruptly at the end of the last chapter, sorry if it seems a bit weird or unsatisfying. I got lazy lol, but at least I'm updating! I love this story. No, I really do. Also, if you're wondering (which you probably aren't) Katie and Leonard's relationship is inspired by me and my cousin, who I'm pretty close to as well. He's like a big brother to me. Anywhore! Moving on!**

Chapter Twenty-Three

Soon enough, everyone settled down, and Katie decided to stay with Penny for the night- practicing for becoming Penny's temporary roommate.

"So," Penny said as Katie wiped her face with a towel- they were in the bathroom- "are you taking things any farther with Sheldon?"

"Maybe," Katie said. "I'm just not sure he wants to, you know? I mean, if it makes him uncomfortable…"

"Sweetie," Penny interrupted. "Don't lower your standards for someone just because you want to be with them. Let it work out on itself. It will, I promise. It happened with me and Leonard, and look where we are now."

Katie smiled. "Thanks," she said, nodding. "You're the best."

"No problem, honey." Penny gave her shoulder a friendly pat and turned to go into the living room. "I'll get the couch set up for you."

"Thanks," Katie repeated, then undid her bun and let her red hair fall to her shoulders in untidy curls. _What color should I do it next? Purple? Green? Nah, green looked ridiculous. Maybe I'll go with pink this time. Yeah, that's it! Pink._

She smiled decisively and turned out the bathroom light, then headed to the living room. She stopped when she saw Leonard in the doorway.

"Len?" Katie stared at him. "What are you doing here?"

"I couldn't sleep," he said. "Plus I needed to get away from Sheldon for awhile. You know how he is."

She smiled wryly. She knew all too well.

"Are you going to stand there all night?" Katie asked, sitting down on the couch. He got the memo and sat down in the chair next to the couch.

"Leonard?" Penny came in holding a pillow and some blankets. "What are you doing here?"

"Don't be so happy to see me," Leonard said sarcastically as Penny leaned in and kissed him on the shoulder. "Is it alright if I spend the night?"

"Poor Sheldon," Katie sighed. "Everyone's left him-"

"-just for the night!" Leonard tried to defend himself.

"-and he has no clue. He's probably in bed, watching TV, or reading a comic book, with no realization that we're gone."

There was an awkward pause. Then, Penny said, "In that order?"

"Poor Sheldon, indeed," Leonard agreed.

Penny handed Katie the bedwear, and she pulled the covers over her, burying her face into the pillow.

"Careful, you're in Sheldon's spot," Leonard warned.

"Mmph," Katie mumbled, her voice muffled by the comforter.

Penny smiled and put her arms around Leonard. "Come on, sweetie," she said softly. "Let's go to bed." Leonard nodded and got up, holding Penny's hand in his.

"Good night, Katie," Penny said, smiling at Katie. She was already fast asleep, snoring softly.

Leonard shook his head, smirking, and followed Penny into her bedroom.

It was their turn tonight.

Katie was awakened by the sound of a loud slam, similar to that of a door slamming shut. She then realized it was a door slamming shut. "Huh?" Katie sat up, rubbing her eyes.

"Anyone there?" Her voice was still slurred from sleep, barely audible.

She looked up to see Leonard leaning against the door, a moan emitting from his throat. She wiped her eyes free of sleep and tried to get a closer look at Leonard. He was slouching- something he didn't normally do- so, she knew something was up immediately. His hair was tousled and messy (had he been having sex, too?), and sweat caked to his neck, causing his hair to stick to it.

"Leonard?" Katie swung her legs onto the floor. "Is everything okay?"

"Don't worry about me," his voice was weak. "I'm fine."

"No, you're not!" Katie grabbed him and swung him around to face her. She gasped.

He had a huge bruise on left cheek, and a cut on his forehead. He was bleeding, into his eyes, and she saw under his long sleeves that blood was seeping through and onto his wrist.

He took off his glasses, and she noticed they had scratches on them.

"Leonard," Katie whispered, touching his shoulder gently. "What happened?"

"It-it's nothing-" He attempted to walk over to the couch, but stumbled and nearly fell in the process.

"It's not 'nothing'!" Katie steadied him. "Come on, let's sit down."

She helped Leonard onto the couch, and he leaned against her shoulder for support.

"I'm dizzy," he said, his voice shaking a little. He was breathing hard and sweating. Perspiration ran down his back, causing his shirt to become wet.

"Hang on. I'll be right back." Trying not to panic, Katie went to the kitchen and grabbed a wet wash cloth, rinsing it with clean water and wet tending it again. She walked back into the living room. She saw just how bad Leonard really was, and her heart broke all over again.

She took off his glasses, trembling a bit herself, and set them on the table next to the couch.

"Now," Katie said softly, putting the damp wash cloth on his forehead and adjusting it (he winced, but she knew she had to keep the wound clean), "tell me what happened."

Leonard closed his eyes and leaned against the back of the couch for support.

"I went for a walk to clear my head-"

"-at 3 in the morning?"

He ignored her and went on, "and I went into a darker part of the neighborhood...you know, just to keep myself calm. But these guys…" he took a deep breath, then collected himself and said, "they jumped me. One of them had a knife. Th-they pinned me up against the alley wall and one guy held me while the other one stabbed me."

"You got stabbed?!" Katie scream-whispered. She didn't want to wake up Penny: poor Penny had enough to worry about with Sheldon on her hands lately.

"Not bad," Leonard blurted out quickly, taking a deep breath and wincing. "I think I just broke a few ribs, that's all. Nothing too big."

"Leonard, getting stabbed isn't 'nothing too big," Katie said, trying not to break down in tears. She'd always been sensitive to other people experiencing physical pain- especially after the car accident occurred. But she knew she needed to keep her cool. She didn't want Leonard to freak out and hurt himself even more than he already was.

"Leonard, do you know the guys who did it?"

"No," Leonard said weakly, rubbing the back of his neck and wincing. The effort hurt. "At least, I don't think so…."

"What do you mean, 'at least I don't think so'?" She mimicked his deep voice in the latter of the sentence.

"One of them seemed a little familiar," he muttered.

"Leonard, you better tell me or I'll hurt you even more than they did."

He winced.

"Pull up your shirt," she ordered suddenly. He breathed in, and his breathing was rattly as he pulled up his shirt. Halfway through the motion, Leonard blushed, looking down.

"I...I need my glasses," he said, but she knew that wasn't what he was really thinking about.

"I'm your cousin, Leonard. What kind of sick mind do you have, anyways?"

He swallowed and pulled his shirt up, all the way off, and dropped it on the brown couch cushion next to him.

"Leonard!" Katie gasped, seeing the large stab mark on his side. It was a large, gaping wound, and Katie was pretty sure she could see a couple of bones- that were probably all broken by then.

"What the hell!"

"It wasn't my fault!" Leonard protested, covering the wound with his hand as if to hide it.

"I'm not saying it was," she hissed, grabbing his hand and pulling it away from his side. "But that isn't just a 'scratch'. That's an emergency." She stood, handing him his shirt.

"I'm not going to a hospital," Leonard whined, like a little kid would.

"Yes, you are." He began to protest, but she pointed an accusing finger at him. "No protesting, young man. Let me get Penny."

"Don't tell Penny about this," Leonard said weakly, as he pulled his shirt on and gasped from the pain. "She doesn't need to worry-"

"That's what I thought at first," Katie said, halfway toward Penny's room, "but then I saw that big-ass wound. That could kill you, Leonard!"

Defeated, Leonard leaned against the couch, his eyes closed. He still needed to put on his glasses, but the effort was too much.

 _"This one's a grabber. Sure this is him?"_

 _"Yeah, pretty sure. I'd know that nerdy face anywhere…."_

He moaned. Out of high school, and he still couldn't escape from the bullies. Could he ever get a break?

"Leonard!" Penny threw her arms around him. He opened his eyes and winced, but managed to smile all the same.

"Hey, Penny…" he managed to get out weakly.

"Katie told me what happened." Penny's voice cracked. "I'm so sorry, Leonard, I'm sorry…."

"Don't worry." He touched her face, and she didn't care that it had blood stains on it. "As long as I get to urgent care I'll be fine."

"I'll go wake up Sheldon," Penny whispered. Leonard could have sworn he saw tears in Penny's eyes.

Katie sat down, putting her hand on his and squeezing it.

"Just think," Leonard mused, his voice still weak, "just a few hours ago I was having sex."

Though it seemed like things couldn't get any better, Katie laughed.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty-Four

Penny helped Leonard into the back seat. Sheldon begrudgingly sat next to Penny in the passenger seat, and Katie scooted in next to Leonard.

Sheldon had his seatbelt in a death grip as Penny sped down the highway.

"Penny, you're gonna kill us," Katie said.

"I'm not!" Her voice was harsher than intended. Katie flinched.

"Penny," Leonard said softly.

"I'm sorry, sweetie," Penny said to Katie. "I didn't mean to snap. I just…."

"I know," Katie said flatly. "I know."

"Katie, I'm okay." Leonard touched her shoulder. "I know you're worried. Just stay calm, okay?"

"I'm gonna find and kill the bastards who did this," Katie said through gritted teeth.

"No, you're not," Leonard said, his voice level. He was surprised, as he had never really heard Katie curse before. "That will just make things worse."

"I don't care." Her voice was low. "Leonard, they hurt you."

"I am aware of that," Leonard snapped.

"We need to put it to a rest." She ignored him. "What if we called the cops?" Katie leaned over the seat to talk to Penny.

"What will the police do about it?" Sheldon asked, turning to look at his girlfriend. "They will press charges, but no serious results will occur."

"Sheldon," Katie said. "These are bad people who need to go to jail, so it won't happen again." She felt like she was talking to an over-sized four-year-old.

"Oh." She heard a slightly surprised note to his voice. "How are we going to get them to prison?"

"We," Leonard said firmly, "don't have to do anything. We'll send a complaint, but that's it. I don't want to get involved."

"Why don't you want to get involved?" Katie noticed that Leonard's shirt was sliding down his side, smearing more blood onto the exterior of the seat. "Keep your shirt…." She yanked the shirt up and wrapped it around his arm… "up!"

Sheldon shuddered, muttering something to himself.

"What?" Penny said flatly, rolling her eyes in exasperation yet keeping her gaze on the road. They were nearly to the hospital: Katie could see the sign for it next to the airplane symbol, which indicated there was also an airport nearby.

"You know my will against germs," Sheldon mumbled.

"Sheldon!" Katie reached over and slapped Sheldon on the back of the head.

"Ow!"

"What is your phobia with germs?" Katie hissed. She loved Sheldon, but sometimes his quirks that she didn't find endearing got somewhat, well, irritating.

"It is not a phobia." Sheldon looked miffed. "It is simply an avoidance of the substance so I do not obtain a certain illness."

"Translation?" Katie asked with a sigh. She hadn't quite gotten the hang of Sheldonese yet.

"He doesn't want to get sick." Leonard felt well enough to swat at Sheldon.

"Ow," Sheldon repeated, but with less gusto than before.

Katie smiled wryly, then put her hand on Leonard's, and he looked over at her.

A single tear poured out of his eye, but he quickly wiped it away.

"Leonard!" Penny gaped at her fiancé. "Are you crying?"

"No," he protested, but the crack in his voice gave it away.

"Sweetie," Penny sighed. "Look, we're almost here. Hopefully they can give you some painkillers."

"Hopefully," Katie repeated in a low voice.

A few moments later, they arrived at the hospital. Sirens were heard, and Katie flinched.

Leonard noticed. "You okay?" His voice was hoarse.

"Yeah." She nodded and tried to swallow her emotions. It was about Leonard this time, not her.

But she hated sirens. She hated the way they pierced your ears, causing them to ring. She hated the sound the closing doors of the ambulance made. She hated how it made you feel helpless.

There was always screaming. Wailing. And then finally, dying.

Katie resisted the urge to take off and bolt as she, Sheldon, and Penny walked into the urgent care center.

Hospitals. She hated them. She was shaking. Leonard put his hand on her shoulder. And it wasn't just for his support.

The poor thing could barely walk, but he managed to sit down in the chair between Sheldon and Katie.

"Leonard?" Sheldon's voice was quiet, surprisingly holding a sign of emotion in it. "Are you alright?" It was a stupid question to ask, he knew. When one was in physical pain, they were not "alright." But he knew it was the right, properly social way to behave.

"I'll be fine, Sheldon," Leonard said, smiling weakly. "I promise. They just need to fix up my cuts and I'll be okay."

"Hofstadter?" Katie looked up. The nurse was standing in the doorway, a young African American woman with a Rihanna-like pixie cut and wearing a flannel-patterned nurse's smock. Her shoes were almost as white as the floor.

"That'll be me," Leonard said, standing. Katie and Penny rushed over to help him, and Sheldon followed.

"Thanks, guys." His voice was weak, but he managed to smile all the same as he leaned against Penny.

"Alright, who are you guys?" The young nurse asked. Katie noticed she had a slightly thick accent- that wasn't American. Haitian, maybe?

"I'm his fiancé," Penny said.

"Roommate," Sheldon stated simply.

"You his sister?" The nurse's gaze traveled to Katie.

"I'm his…." She hesitated, not sure what to say. "Yeah. I'm his sister," she said decisively.

Leonard looked surprised, but then nodded at her with a smile.

"Okay, come this way." The nurse led them down the white hallway. Her large earrings clinked together as they walked. "We'll get your wounds fixed up easily," she continued. She opened a blue door, leading the group in. She helped Leonard into the hospital bed. A couple more nurses came in, hooking up wires and IV's to Leonard's wrists.

Penny sniffed emotionally, and Katie could tell she was trying hard not to cry. Katie was on the verge of tears herself.

The nurses put gauges and a tape around Leonard's sides- for his broken ribs, Katie guessed.

"He's going to be okay," Penny was muttering to herself. "He's going to be okay."

"Is he going to have to undergo an operation?" Sheldon asked one of the nurses. No social tact whatsoever, Katie thought.

"Maybe," the Haitian nurse replied. "Time will tell, young man. Your roommate is in a lot of pain. He may have to stay overnight."

"I want to go home," poor Leonard began to protest, but the nurse shook her head.

"I'm sorry, sir, we're going to have to keep you overnight-"

"He doesn't want to be alone," Penny blurted out, overwrought with emotion. "That's what he means."

"Penny," Leonard started.

The nurse sighed, then played with one of her earrings, and said, "Alright. We usually do not allow this, but I will agree with one of you to stay with Leonard for the night." Ven-ard.

"I will," Sheldon said, getting up, but Penny stopped him.

"I think it would be best if Katie stayed the night with him," she said.

Sheldon stared at her in surprise. "Katie? I'm an excellent caretaker," he scoffed.

"Shut up," Katie said accusingly. "Penny's right. You both need to go home and get some rest. Probably more so than Leonard."

Penny looked as if she was about to protest, but then sighed and nodded in agreement.

"Alright."

"And, as much as I love you, Sheldon," Katie said, turning to Sheldon, "you don't seem to be the best caretaker at the moment."

"We are living in a world of chaos," Sheldon muttered to himself, but Penny grabbed him by the shoulder and tugged him out the door.

Katie sighed, shaking her head and smiling, then pulled up a chair and sat down across from Leonard.

She pulled his glasses out from her pocket and handed them to him.

"I saved your glasses," she said meekly, somewhat embarrassed.

He smiled and slid his glasses onto the bridge of his nose, adjusting them. "Thanks." He looked over at her.

"Katie, you said you're my sister."

"Because I am." Her voice was a bit more forceful than before.

"You're not just my 'cousin', Leonard. I've always considered you a brother from day one."

"Thank you," he said softly, then coughed and winced.

"Ribs?" Katie whispered, and he nodded silently.

She handed him his inhaler, and he took a big gulp out of it.

"Katie, I-" Leonard started, but then he saw that she was crying.

She snuffled, her head in her hands, whimpering quietly.

Crying for what was, and what never would be.


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N Huhuhuh….I have 69 reviews. *does Beavis and Butthead laugh* And for those of you who are a bit confused, Leonard and Katie are COUSINS, so their relationship is not romantic. They're just close friends. That would be….disturbing, so to speak. And in this chapter we'll learn what happened between Leonard and Penny last night. And why Katie hates hospitals so much.**

Chapter Twenty-Five

She sniffed, finally managing to calm herself down.

Leonard gazed at her, a bit puzzled as to why she was crying. "Are you okay?"

Katie sniffled, "Yeah, I'm fine. I mean, I guess. I'm just….thinking of-" She broke off, unable to finish.

"I know," Leonard said softly.

"It was my fault they died." Her voice was quiet.

Leonard's attention snapped to Katie. "What?"

"I said, it's my fault," Katie repeated in a low voice. She pulled her knees up to her chest. "I could've saved them, but…." She broke off. Her voice was too weak to continue.

He didn't have to ask to know what she meant. "I know what you're thinking," Leonard said, sitting up and leaning on his elbow for support, "but it's not your fault. You couldn't have saved them, no matter how hard you tried."

She said nothing, looking down at her shaking hands. "I had a sister," she murmured.

Leonard's gasp caught in his throat.

"I had a sister." She avoided his gaze. "She was never around. Turns out she had a kid and got married to some scumbag she met at a dance. She left when I was eight. She didn't even come to Mom and Dad's funeral."

"Katie-"

"No!" Katie tried to lower her voice.

"I haven't seen her since I was eight…." Katie looked down, her bangs hiding her face.

"Why didn't you tell me this?" Leonard wasn't angry or mean about the question- in fact, he was kind and understanding.

"I don't know…." she mumbled honestly. "I just...couldn't…" She tried not to break down all over again.

There was a just-long-enough-to-be-noticed pause between the two.

"Katie," Leonard said. "You know I'll stay by your side."

She whimpered.

"You're crying again?" Leonard asked, feeling guilty.

"No." Katie took a tissue from the table and dabbed at her red-rimmed eyes. "I'm crying 'cause I'm happy."

"Oh," Leonard said, blinking. "Well, there is a first time for everything, I guess."

She couldn't help but smile.

There was another silence, but then, Katie said, "I'll stay with you too, Leonard."

"I've always known we were brother and sister," Leonard said quietly.

"Wanna do blood brothers?" Katie asked, suddenly remembering a line she'd heard from a movie.

"What?" He stared at her in confusion.

"Here." She picked at a scab on her hand. "All you gotta do is pick at that scab on your eye."

"Oh, I see where this is going," Leonard tried not to chuckle out loud. She tried putting it in his face. "No, a verbal agreement is fine."

"Do. Or do not," Katie murmured, "there is no try."

Leonard's attention snapped back to Katie. "Did you just quote Star Wars?"

"Quote Star Wars, I did, yes," Katie replied somewhat proudly, mimicking Yoda.

"I suppose my training has gone a long way," Leonard said thoughtfully.

She looked down, tears beginning to flow again.

Leonard tilted his head to one side and adjusted his glasses.

"Len," she said quietly, her voice choking up again, "I don't know if I can do this anymore. I know I can, but what if I can't?"

"I find your lack of faith disturbing," Leonard said in response.

Katie laughed, wiping her tears away. "Did something happen with you and Penny?" Her voice turned suddenly serious. "Is that why...you went for a walk?"

"We're nervous, and it got a little heated," Leonard tried to explain, tripping over his words. "We're discussing our future and we're just...stressed out."

"Why, can't you just have sex and enjoy yourselves?" Katie proposed, trying to make light of the subject.

"I read that you can really clear your head by taking night walks," Leonard said. "I guess getting stabbed and pinned against a wall is what I receive."

"Oh, Leonard." Katie sighed, reached over, and squeezed his shoulder.

"But I know I can pull through," Leonard decided at last, but it seemed like he was talking more to himself than to Katie. "Hey, Kate?"

"Kate?" She laughed. "That's a new one."

"Yeah. You gotta pocket knife on you?"

"Why would I need one?" Katie suddenly became increasingly worried.

"Gonna go stab the-"

"Great, don't get cocky, kid."


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N Let me clear this up again: Leonard and Katie are cousins and best friends. They cannot be in love, so Leonard does not have feelings for Katie, therefore Penny would not be jealous. She's not that bad, guys. XD Hopefully I've gotten that cleared up nice and good.**

Chapter Twenty-Six

Katie and Leonard finally managed to calm down, Leonard sucking in air from his inhaler repeatedly.

Finally, he took a deep breath and put his inhaler aside.

"You done with that?" Katie asked, reaching for the inhaler.

He nodded and handed it to her.

She studied it. "Look at this," she said. "Without it you probably would have died by now."

"Thanks for reminding me," Leonard said wryly, but a smile tugged at his lips. She grinned and shoved it into her pocket.

Then, she turned serious. "Are you and Penny still getting married?"

"O-of course we are," Leonard stammered, blushing. "I wouldn't call off the engagement because of a stupid fight."

Katie smirked. "I should have known."

"Uh, one time, I yelled 'will you marry me' during sex with Penny," Leonard admitted, still blushing furiously.

"Leonard!" She gaped at him, then threw his inhaler at him. He caught it. "You're not supposed to say it like that. You're supposed to say 'oh yeah daddy, right there' not 'will you marry me!'"

"It was in the moment," Leonard sputtered defensively.

Katie rolled her eyes, but was smiling all the same.

Leonard sat back and folded his arms behind his head, leaning against the back of the hospital bed.

"Okay, good night." Katie curled up in the chair, pulling a blanket up from off the floor and tucking it over her.

"Are you sure you don't want to go home?" She heard Leonard ask softly.

"Leonard," Katie said, her voice muffled by the blanket. "I'm not leaving till I know you're okay."

"Uh, really, Katie, I'm fine," Leonard protested.

"How many times do I have to say it!" She poked her head up from underneath the blanket. He stared at her.

"Now shut up and go to sleep," Katie said, then ducked underneath the blanket again. Soon enough, she was fast asleep, snoring softly.

Leonard took off his glasses and smiled, closing his eyes.

Somehow, he knew everything was going to be okay.

Katie was awakened by someone shaking her.

"Mm…," she mumbled, rubbing her eyes. "Sheldon, that you?"

"Come on, honey." It was the nurse from the night before. "It's time for you and your brother to go home."

"He's going to be okay?" Katie sat up, the blanket falling off her.

"Of course he is," the nurse replied. "He just needs some pain killers. With plenty of rest and some water, he'll be fine."

She breathed an audible sigh of relief and stood, stretching.

"It'll be amazing to have you back again," Penny spoke, and Katie realized that both Sheldon and Penny had returned.

"Sheldon, what are you doing here?" Katie questioned.

"To get Leonard," Sheldon replied. "Why else?"

She smiled, knowing that wasn't the only said reason Sheldon was here.

On the way out, Leonard said, "Boy, am I glad I'm out of that place. You can't get any sleep with the nurses bugging you every other hour." He took a gulp from his inhaler.

"It's probably no different than living with Sheldon," Penny said.

"Name one time that I have interrupted your process of R.E.M.," Sheldon scoffed, annoyed.

"I can probably name more than one," Leonard muttered as Penny helped him into the back seat.

"Children, enough," Katie said simply.

"Speaking of sleeping," Penny said, starting the car, "we need to talk about living arrangements."

"I see where this is going," Sheldon murmured.

"As you know, Penny and I are getting married soon," Leonard started nervously. "A-and we're moving in together."

"When?" Sheldon asked.

"Well, we were thinking in a couple of months," Penny said, seemingly more calm than Leonard. "But for now, Katie and I would like to be roommates."

"You mean, Katie is moving in with you?" Sheldon seemed genuinely confused.

"That's kind of what roommates do," Leonard said, a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"Well, this is a turn of events," Sheldon said after a moment of silence.

"Indeed." Katie reached over and patted him on the shoulder. "But," she continued, sitting up, "we're gonna be right across the hallway. So you can come visit whenever you like!"

"But won't you get homesick?" Sheldon enquired.

"Sheldon," Leonard sighed, "her home is twenty feet away from yours."

"Penny, will you sing her 'Soft Kitty' if she gets home sick?" Sheldon turned to Penny.

"Homesickness isn't an actual sickness." Penny tried not to sound as aggravated as she felt.

"This isn't right," Sheldon muttered. "We really are living in a world of chaos."

Katie felt guilty. "Sheldon, sweetie," she said. "I know this is hard for you. With change, and all, and I completely understand, but...sometimes, you just have to deal with change."

"It should be outlawed," Sheldon retorted.

"Was that really necessary?" Penny sighed.

"How about this," Katie said, knowing Sheldon would never let it down. "What if we continue all living together? You, me, Leonard. And of course Penny can move in. I mean, we can just pretend he's our dog."

"I'm like a dog," Sheldon said. "I'm happy when you come home. And I'm scared of fireworks. By the way," he added, turning to Leonard, "we're not going to the fireworks this year."

Katie looked at Leonard, her eyes twinkling with amusement, and Leonard couldn't help but smile.

"We're gonna be like a big, happy family," she said, only half-joking.

"Yeah." Leonard clapped her on the shoulder awkwardly. "Family." He clapped her shoulder again. She gave him a funny look.

"...a really awkward one," Katie said. "Buuut a family."

"Katie would be the daughter," Leonard said. "Sheldon would be the annoying little brother, I guess I'd be the uncle, and Penny would be the crazy aunt that everybody loves."

"But that would make me and Sheldon brother and sister," Katie pointed out. "That's disgusting."

"Fine, you can be the incestual couple that everyone knows are brother and sister but let them be together anyways."

Katie slapped him on the head. "Ow!"

"Leonard is severely injured, yet you hit him on the back of the head," Sheldon pondered. "We are a very dysfunctional family."

Penny laughed and shook her head. Despite her ongoing guilt, things were definitely back to normal, and she would confront Leonard about her feelings later.


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N Sorry guys, I had major-ass writer's block, plus there's midterms at school for me now on top of that. So it's really sucky time. But don't worry this story isn't dead. It goes on…. Also, about when Katie said the "daddy", line, me and my friends call each other daddy all the time, it's really annoying but funny. So that's where it came from. And don't worry Lenny shippers, the marriage is still on! Lol, I would piss off so many readers if I did that.**

Chapter Twenty-Seven

They finally arrived home, Leonard seated on the couch comfortably with blankets and a pillow. Penny gave him some medicine, which, judging by the scowl on his face, tasted pretty bad.

"The worse it tastes, the better it makes you feel," Katie said. "At least, that's what my mom always said."

Leonard half-grimaced, half-smiled. "Medicine companies really need to learn what fruit tastes like."

Penny couldn't help but smile as she put the medicine away. Sheldon sat in "his" spot next to Leonard, and surprisingly, didn't fuss about Leonard occupying space.

"Are you upset, Leonard?" Sheldon asked, his voice quiet in the tiny apartment.

"No." Leonard looked at his roommate in surprise. "Why?"

"One is most likely to be fraught with emotions after being attacked," Sheldon informed Leonard. "I Googled it the previous night. One may suffer from nightmares or flashbacks after, or, a mental disorder known as PTSD."

Katie wrinkled her nose. "Really not helpful, Sheldon." _Wait...Flashbacks, nightmares. Why do those symptoms seem_ _so familiar?_ She shook it off. Now was not the time to feel sorry for herself.

"Sheldon, I'm pretty sure I don't have PTSD. I would have known it by now," Leonard said, grunting as he sat up.

Penny came in, carrying a glass of water for everyone, and handed them out.

"Your waitressing years are paying off," Sheldon noted. "I see you're serving again."

Penny shot him a look that told him to drop dead on the spot, but Sheldon either failed to hear or completely ignored it.

They turned on the TV, Sheldon's choice, of course- but it was something both Leonard and Sheldon could agree on.

"What cartoon is this?" Katie asked, sighing and stretching her arms over her head.

"It's not a cartoon," Sheldon scoffed, handing her a cracker that Penny had brought in, "it's anime. And the title is Bleach."

"Okay, it's anime. What is it?" Katie was too tired to argue with him for once. She'd had a long day. A long two days, actually.

"Bleach is about a guy who can see spirits and helps them pass onto the Other World," Leonard explained tiredly, cleaning his glasses on his shirt, which, she noted, were just as dirty.

"Great. Anime, ghosts, passing on," Katie yawned. She leaned against Sheldon, and he put her arm around her, as the orange-haired boy attacked the so-called spirit.

 _"I don't care if I die. I'll avenge my mother!"_

"Wow, this guy's got courage," Penny said observantly.

"Shh, here comes the best part!" Leonard shushed her frantically.

The spirit burst into the air, exploding, and the young guy backed up, sending his sword...thingy into the air.

The screen switched to a picture that said to be continued… appeared, just before fading to black, and the credits rolled, with a guitar/rock anthem playing.

"Are there more of these cartoons- I mean, uh, animes?" Katie asked through another yawn. It was nine o'clock. She was surprised Sheldon wasn't throwing a fit because his schedule was out of whack.

"Yeah," Leonard replied. "I'll have to show you Fruits Basket and Gantz."

Katie smiled to herself. She loved it when her cousin's nerdy side emerged.

Penny curled up next to Leonard on the sofa, her head resting on his leg (the one that wasn't injured) and soon was fast asleep. She didn't snore.

"Well," Katie said, standing and helping Sheldon up. "Good night." She turned to go to "her" makeshift room.

"I love you too," Sheldon said suddenly.

Katie turned around, her eyes widened. "What?"

"I love you too," he repeated. "You said in the hospital that you loved me. And I love you too. I don't even recall having feelings for Amy like this. It's strange, but I admit I'm quite fond of it."

Katie bit her lip, then fought the tears that were threatening to spill over away. "I love you more, Sheldon Cooper." She hugged him, and, let him kiss her.

Late that night, Katie got up, her feet hitting the carpeted floor, and headed to the bathroom. She turned on the lights, leaned over the toilet, and promptly threw up. She felt the bile rise in her throat, an uncomfortable burning sensation coming with it. She spat up what she'd eaten before leaving the hospital.

She heaved one more time before pulling her hair back from her face, and took a deep breath. Katie licked her ever-so trembling lips and stood, a spell of dizziness overcoming her. She almost tripped, and leaned against the door for support.

"Katie, sweetie?" She heard Penny's sleepy voice murmur. "You okay?"

"Uh, yeah, I'm fine." Katie cleared her throat, hoping the hoarseness of her voice wouldn't give it away. Penny came in. Her hair was wavy, and cascaded onto her shoulders. Despite being half-asleep, she was still beautiful.

"I, uh...I just got sick," Katie babbled. "My stomach hurt and that woke me up so I went to the toilet."

Penny bit her lip, studying Katie intently. "Honey, how long have you been feeling nauseas?"

"Um. I mean, since we got home, I guess," Katie said. "But I thought it was the hospital food, since, you know, hospital food is pretty gross." She laughed nervously, twirling a strand of hair through her fingers.

Penny sighed, jumping up onto the counter, and looked at Katie. Finally, she pursed her lips, then said, "Katie, sweetie. You're not sick."

"What? How can I not be-"

"You're pregnant."


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter Twenty-Eight

The room was so silent you could hear a pin drop. Katie was sure Penny was lying, or playing some sort of sick joke.

"Y-you're not serious," she tittered. "I can't, I mean-"

"When was the last time you had your period?" Penny asked, getting straight to business.

Katie took a deep breath. "Um," she said. "I….I don't think I had mine this month, but to be honest I didn't think much of it."

"You and Sheldon have been sleeping together an awful lot," Penny commented, then licked her lips. "Be right back."

Once Penny had exited the room, Katie leaned against the bathroom sink. Her legs were too weak to steady her, so she sank to the floor and covered her face with her shaking hands.

'Pregnant. I can't be pregnant. I mean, we were so careful'...

'What if I'm a bad mother? How do I tell Sheldon?'

Her mind was swarming with unwanted thoughts.

Penny came back, holding a white stick. "Do you have to pee?"

"I guess," Katie mumbled. Penny explained how to use the pregnancy strip, and Katie proceeded with the explanation.

Penny read the results. "Positive," she affirmed. "Well, you're definitely pregnant."

Katie choked back a gasp and covered her mouth. "Ugh," she muttered. "My stomach hurts so bad."

Penny nodded. "That's normal." Katie started to cry quietly, and Penny pulled her into a hug. "Aww sweetie, it'll be okay. We'll take you to get you checked out."

"H-how am I gonna tell Sheldon?" Katie sniffled, wiping her face with the back of her hand.

"We'll tell him as soon as you're ready," Penny said softly. "You don't even have to tell Leonard if you don't want. But I know Bernadette can help us."

Katie nodded. "I would like to tell Leonard," she whispered. Her throat hurt too much to speak any louder.

Penny sat down next to Katie and put her arm around Katie. "You know," she said, a slight smile crossing her face, "it's gonna be weird having a mini-Sheldon around."

Katie giggled despite her tears. "Or a mini me."

"Wouldn't it be weird if your kid turned out to be a clueless jock?" Penny said, and they both laughed halfheartedly.

Katie soon fell asleep, and Penny hoped she wouldn't wake up throughout the night….or, should she say, morning, Penny invited Bernadette over. The blonde arrived stat, and the three girls had breakfast.

Penny handed Bernadette some wine. "Thank you." She smiled at Penny, then sipped it.

Penny looked at Katie and mouthed, "Do you want to tell her?"

Katie nodded, her eyes downcast.

Poor thing, Penny thought. She's terrified. She'd thrown up again as soon as she woke up- morning sickness, of course. Pancakes had been the only thing Katie had managed to get to stay down so far.

"Okay, so don't scream or anything," Penny said, taking a deep breath, "but we have news."

"News?" Bernadette looked up from her wine glass, fluffing her hair.

"Big news," Katie confirmed.

"So don't scream, but…" Penny looked at Katie, and she nodded. "Katie's pregnant."

Bernadette gasped, staring at the pair in disbelief. "Who's the father?" she whispered.

"Sheldon," Katie murmured.

Bernadette squealed and clapped, acting like a schoolgirl. "Oh my gosh! Honey, I am so happy for you. Have you told Sheldon yet?"

"N-no," Katie managed. "I don't know how to….," she admitted, avoiding Bernadette's gaze.

"Don't worry sweetie, we'll help you," Bernadette assured her.

"Do you want to talk to Leonard?" Penny asked. "I can wake him."

"No, you don't have to- Penny, he's injured!"

But it was too late. Penny had already dragged Leonard into the living room.

"Ouch!" Leonard yelped. "Careful…,"

"Sorry, sweetie." Penny smiled at Leonard and helped him sit down.

"Ugh," Leonard muttered. "Dizzy."

"Let me get you some meds." Penny headed over to the medicine cabinet.

Leonard smiled grimly, looking over at Katie.

Katie gripped her stomach, feeling the weight of nausea overcome her once more.

"Is everything okay?" Leonard asked, noticing the stricken look on Katie's face.

"Leonard….I-I um I'm pregnant," she blurted out.

Leonard froze, looking at her in shock. "Oh my god," he said softly. "I mean, that's great. Have you told Sheldon?"

Katie shook her head wordlessly.

Leonard sat down next to her and put his hands on her shoulders. "You okay?"

"I'm fine," she murmured. "I'm just shocked, that's all. I mean, it's not like I don't want to have a baby someday. I just don't know about now. What if I turn out to be a bad mother?" A single tear slid down her cheek, but this time she didn't wipe it away.

"Hey, you'll be a great mother," Leonard said. "We'll have a mini Sheldon that you have to take care of."

She genuinely laughed for the first time since yesterday.

"I guess you're right," she said. "It's just the jitters, I suppose…"

"We're gonna go get her checked out this week," Penny told Leonard.

He nodded. "Well, Sheldon's gonna be shocked when you tell him. Why didn't you tell him first?"

"I don't know," Katie mumbled.

"She's probably stressed out," Bernadette said. "Poor thing." She brushed Katie's hair out of her face like a mother would a child.

"Thanks." Katie sniffed.

Leonard pulled her into a hug. "Hey, it'll be okay. We'll get through this together. And when the baby comes, Sheldon and I will help you take care of it."

"You know, somehow," Bernadette said, pouring herself another cup of wine, "I can't picture Sheldon as a father."

"Me neither," Katie admitted. "That's why I'm so nervous."

"Sweetie, you'll make a wonderful mother," Penny said.

"Yeah." Katie sighed. "Now how will we tell Sheldon?"

"He'll freak….," Leonard mumbled.

Katie was scared. Scared out of her wits. But somehow, she knew Sheldon wouldn't fail her.


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N Omg I am so sorry for not updating. How long has it bee? A week, maybe? Oh well. I've been so busy with midterms that it makes it seem like writing is a chore…*sigh* Despite that I'm working on a Seinfeld story! Anyone wanna read it? No? Okay. Anyway, here we go….**

Chapter Twenty-Nine

Sheldon opened the door without his usual knocking, hanging up his coat.

"Since when do you not knock?" Leonard blinked at his roommate in astonishment. "That's, like, the only good thing about you."

Katie snickered, then covered her mouth to hide it.

"Bernadette?" Sheldon stopped walking, looking up. "What are you doing here?"

"It's a pleasure to see you too, Sheldon," Bernadette said in a sarcastic tone.

"Um...Sheldon." Katie glanced over at Penny, and the blonde nodded, gesturing for her friend to go on. "I have something to tell you. You may have to sit down for this."

"Are you...breaking up with me?" Sheldon stared at her.

"What?" Katie shook her head. "No! Why would I- ohhh," she murmured in a breathy tone, clutching her stomach.

"What's wrong?" Sheldon asked, a tone of rare concern to his voice.

"Sheldon. I'm pregnant," she said in a low voice.

Sheldon stumbled and fell onto the couch, a shocked look on his face.

"I impregnated you?!" Sheldon exclaimed at last, scooting over to his spot.

Katie avoided his gaze, nodding slowly.

Sheldon looked over at Penny for confirmation, and Penny said, "Yuupp."

Sheldon blinked, staring down at his hands. "How on earth did this happen?" He spoke more to himself than to the others.

"Well, when the mommy and the daddy fall in love…," Leonard began, forming a circle with his hands and put his index finger in the circle.

"Leonard!" Penny swatted at his hand, and he shrugged, dropping his hands to his sides.

"How long have you known?" Sheldon asked finally after a painful moment of silence.

"Only since this morning," Katie said reassuringly. "Penny told me after I got sick."

Sheldon sighed, then said, "I think we shall keep the infant."

"You think we should keep the baby?" Was he about to suggest that she get an abortion, but then changed his mind at the last moment? Katie suddenly felt angry at herself, but swallowed her pride anyways.

"I wasn't sure what to do," Katie croaked. "Sheldon, I'm so scared."

Leonard tugged at Penny and pulled her into the hallway, and Bernadette followed.

She decided to tell him what she'd been thinking all morning:

"What if I make out to be a bad mother? What if I can't take care of our baby?"

Sheldon's voice was quiet, resigned, as he spoke. "No. You won't be. I'm concerned about myself."

Katie looked up at him, shocked at his words.

"I'm worried that I will fail as a father. I do not know how to raise a child," Sheldon continued, staring into the distance. "I may fail our child."

"Don't you dare say that, Sheldon Cooper!" Katie threw her arms around him. "You'll make a wonderful father."

Sheldon smiled, actually letting himself hug her back. "As you will make a wonderful mother," he returned quietly.

"So, we're both scared," Katie said. "But I can't get worked up. It'll upset the baby."

"What will we call the baby?" Sheldon enquired.

"I haven't thought of a name yet," Katie replied. "What are your suggestions?"

"My middle name is Lee," Sheldon said softly.

"Lee." Katie nodded. "And what if it's a girl?"

"Lea," Sheldon whispered, touching Katie's hand. She smiled and squeezed his hand, rubbing her thumb against his finger.

Names meant everything.

Sheldon Cooper was having a meltdown. All his worries suddenly bottled up, and he panicked, getting out his board, and started writing out string theories. It was the only way he could get himself to relax.

Leonard limped in, tying his jacket around his waist and wincing when it rubbed against his ribs. It had been a week since the attack, and he still forgot that he was injured. "Sheldon, what are you doing?"

"String theories," Sheldon replied, his voice higher than usual. "It may help estimate the length of the pregnancy-"

"Firstly, a baby isn't a string theory," Leonard cut in bitterly, "and secondly, a pregnancy usually lasts 6-9 months."

"69 months?" Sheldon cried, nearly dropping the sharpie.

"No, six-to-nine months," Leonard corrected, carefully enunciating his words. "Calm down. I'm sure everything will be fine. Penny is taking Katie to get checked out tomorrow. You are going, aren't you?"

"Why would I?" Sheldon was genuinely puzzled. "I'm not the one that is impregnated, am I?"

Leonard sighed. "Sheldon," he said. "When a girlfriend or wife is pregnant, the man usually goes with her to get the baby checked out. It's just normal, and good etiquette. Aren't you worried about Katie?"

"Yes, but what about myself?" Sheldon challenged. "I'm worried about it, too."

"Then go!" Leonard plopped down on the couch. He gasped sharp pain erupted down his spine.

"Are you upset, Leonard?" Sheldon asked.

"No," Leonard said wryly. "I'm just a little pissed off that you're not in the least bit worried about your girlfriend. Who, if you haven't noticed, is PREGNANT."

There was an awkward, almost unbearable silence. Then, Sheldon said quietly, "is that what you think? That I'm not worried?"

"What do you think?" Leonard snapped.

"I am incredibly, incredibly concerned," Sheldon said. "She means everything to me."

"Then act like it," Leonard spat, opening a science book and pretending to look at it just so he didn't have to speak to Sheldon.

"I'm sorry," Sheldon murmured.

Leonard glanced up from the book. "I should be apologizing," he said softly. "Look, she's one of my best friends, and I'm worried about her. I understand you are, too. It just...comes out differently, that's all."

"You're right," Sheldon agreed, then started to panic again. "Oh, I honestly don't know what to do! What if he looks like me? Or worse, what if she looks like me?"

"Sheldon, relax," Leonard said tiredly. "Just go do some string theories or something."

Sheldon turned back to the whiteboard, scribbling on it and muttering frantically to himself.

Sheldon Cooper would make quite an interesting father.


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N Woohoo! Chapter thirty! How many more chapters should I do? And who thinks there should be a sequel? Let me know in the comments?**

Chapter Thirty

After puking for the third time that night, Katie decided that sleep obviously wasn't an option. She wiped her mouth, flushed the toilet, and stood. That had seemed to become a routine lately: get sick, flush, stand, shower, and repeat.

Too unhappy and tired to get into the shower, Katie ventured into the living room. Penny was asleep in the arm chair next to Leonard, and the TV was going quietly in the background. Another episode of the anime they had watched earlier.

"Does this kid get his mother avenged?" Katie asked as she sat down next to Leonard.

"You, too?" Leonard looked over at her and smiled.

"Yeah, can't sleep. Kept getting sick." Katie looked at Penny. "Lucky duck. She doesn't know how lucky she's got it."

"I wouldn't say that," Leonard said quietly. Katie looked at him.

"How are your injuries?"

"Well, a bit sore," Leonard admitted, studying one of his cuts. "But better than 24 hours ago."

Katie grabbed his shoulder, causing him to wince. She didn't apologize. "Leonard, who attacked you? I need to know."

He hesitated, then sighed and ran his fingers through his mussy hair- it looked like it hadn't been brushed in awhile.

"Jimmy Peckerman. He was a kid that used to bully me relentlessly in school, middle school and throughout the beginning of high school. He's left me alone till now," Leonard explained quietly.

"I remember him," Katie said bitterly. "He was such an asshole. He used to pop my bra strap when he sat behind me in the seventh grade. Jerk." She touched Leonard's forehead and brushed his hair out of his eyes. "Is this why you always had slightly low self-esteem?"

"Slightly?" Leonard chuckled, though it wasn't funny- more like it was odd or ironic. "Yeah. You could say that."

"I would say don't listen to him," Katie said, sitting up and leaning on one elbow for support, "but this is a situation that can't be ignored. I'm gonna call the police. This is harassment." She stood, but Leonard grabbed her by the shoulder and gently sat her down. "Listen, don't get worked up," he whispered. "You'll upset the baby," he added, glancing at her stomach, which was already growing plump. Katie sighed and touched her abdomen.

"Katie is right, Leonard," Penny's sleepy voice startled both Katie and Leonard. "We should call the police. At least file a harassment charge."

Leonard shook his head, but murmured, "Alright."

Penny hugged Leonard. "I'll call them now." She stood, nearly tripping over the chair, and headed to grab her iPhone.

Katie smiled at Leonard. "I'm sorry," she said quietly.

"Don't be sorry." He touched her shoulder. "It's only for my own good."

"Say, where's Sheldon?" Katie looked around, just now noticing he was gone.

"Asleep," Leonard muttered. "It was his 'bedtime'."

Katie giggled. "He's such a child."

Leonard rolled his eyes. "It's gonna be like having two children at once."

"Well, at least they'll enjoy each other." Katie smiled.

Katie heard Penny talking on the phone quietly, obviously speaking with the police.

"Leonard, why didn't you want us to call the police?" Katie asked softly, looking at him.

"I guess I just didn't want to get involved…," he admitted, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Alright!" Penny came bounding into the room, peppy for it being almost ten at night. "I called the police. And I made it anonymous."

"So neither Katie or I will get mentioned?" Leonard asked, his voice quivering, and Penny nodded.

"Of course." She helped him stand. "Let's go to bed, sweetie."

Leonard adjusted his glasses, nodding.

Leonard nearly tripped as he got onto the bed, but Katie steadied him.

"Thanks," he said meekly, looking a tad bit embarrassed.

Penny pulled him into a hug and kissed his shoulder, and Katie smiled.

"So, what are the police gonna do?" Leonard's voice was muffled by Penny's shoulder.

"They're gonna interrogate Jimmy. They'll see what the whole reason behind his attack was and hopefully get him to leave you alone. We'll get a restraining order."

"I don't care what happens," Leonard muttered, looking at Katie, "as long as he's out of my life."

"I remember when he pulled down your pants in the eighth grade," Katie recalled. "That was pretty pitiful."

Leonard groaned, "That helps a lot."

She smiled. "Sorry, Leonard."

Leonard leaned against the pillows, and Penny climbed in next to him, resting her head on his shoulder.

"I'll leave you two alone," Katie blurted out, suddenly feeling awkward and unwanted.

She walked out, closing the door behind her, as Leonard and Penny began their own night of romance.

"I," Bernadette practically squealed as Katie pulled on her shirt, "am just soo excited! Have you picked out any names yet?"

"A couple," Katie said. "We're just not sure yet."

"She's nervous as hell," Penny chimed in. "But that's normal."

"I wonder what the child will be like," Bernadette mused, folding a blanket over her lap.

"Hopefully just as amazing as Sheldon is," Katie replied.

As if on cue, there were several knocks on the door:

*knock knock knock* "Katie."

*knock knock knock* "Penny."

*knock knock knock* "Bernadette."

"Come in!" Katie called, jumping into her jeans and plopping down on the bed. The springs creaked under her weight.

Sheldon entered the room. He was wearing a grey Bateman shirt with a long-sleeved purple shirt underneath, jeans, and black Converse. "Are we leaving?"

"We are," Katie said.

"Good luck, sweetie." Bernadette hugged Katie.

Today was the day. They were going to get the baby checked out.

"I'm going with you," Penny said, standing.

Sheldon looked genuinely confused. "I thought this was a couples...only thing."

Penny smiled. "Well, I'll wait in the waiting room." She bounded out the door, her ponytail bobbing with the motion.

"So happy for you!" Bernadette called as Sheldon, Penny, and Katie headed down the steps.

"Are you nervous?" Penny asked as they got into the car. Sheldon sat in the back seat with Katie, Katie leaning against his shoulder.

"A little," Katie admitted, squeezing Sheldon's hand. "But I know everything will be fine."

"Can we listen to the radio?" Penny asked, her eyes moving to Sheldon.

"No." Sheldon crossed his arms across his chest, refusing to be moved.

Usually begging didn't work with Sheldon, but Katie decided to chime in: "Pretty pwease?" She made her eyes big, anime-chibi style.

Sheldon sighed. "The appearance of your begging does not change the matter."

"With a cherry on top?" Katie pleaded.

"Adding a cherry will not increase your chances either," Sheldon stated firmly.

"Pwease," Katie repeated in a baby-voice. Sheldon shook his head.

"Alright, you asked for it." Katie unbuckled and tackled Sheldon.

"Ouch!" Sheldon struggled underneath her weight. "Ouch. Penny, help me!"

"Nope," Penny said between giggles, fiddling with the radio dial.

"Tickle time," Katie proclaimed, shoving her hands onto Sheldon's sides and tickled him. She knew Sheldon HATED being tickled

"Say uncle!" Katie yelled.

"Alright, alright!" Sheldon yelped. "Uncle, uncle."

Katie got up, a satisfied look on her face, and buckled again.

"Why do I have to speak a titular name for a relative to get you to stop is beyond me," Sheldon muttered, protectively holding his side in case Katie changed her mind again.

Katie smiled as "Hand In My Pocket" by Alanis Morissette played overhead on the radio.

 _"What it all comes down to, is everything is going to be quite alright."_


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N Wow! I am so sorry for not updating you guys! My computer decided to be a dick and delete all of this story. Ugh I'm pissed. Anyway, here's another chapter. I have a couple of twists and turns in mind, not to mention Jimmy Peckerman getting interrogated. It oughta be funny! Be prepared for a cataclysmic turn of events!**

Chapter Thirty-One

They arrived at the hospital a few moments later. Katie stumbled out of the car, hardly believing that this was real.

 _I'm going to be a mommy!_

She was almost giddy as Sheldon and Penny led her into the hospital.

They signed in, Sheldon and Katie sitting down together. Katie placed her hand on his.

"Why do you insist upon hand-holding?" Sheldon sighed. "This is just nasty."  
Katie giggled. "Well, I saw Leonard drink out of Penny's Coke awhile ago."  
"That's unsanitary," Sheldon said, eyes widened, "not to mention disturbing. He will need mouth wash." He muttered something to himself about buying mouthwash as soon as he got home.

Katie rolled her eyes. Father-to-be or not, Sheldon was still the same old germaphobe. She wondered how he'd react when the baby threw up on him. _We don't even need to think about that._

"Cooper?" Both Sheldon and Katie looked up, though Katie's last name wasn't Cooper.

The blonde-haired nurse gestured for them to come back.

Sheldon glanced over at Penny as if asking for silent help.

Penny touched her friend's shoulder. "It wouldn't be right for me to go back with you," she whispered. "This is your and Katie's affair."  
Sheldon sighed and followed Katie to the back.

"I'll have you lay down right here." The nurse pointed to the bed. Her nametag read that her name was Dr. Jessica O'Connor.  
"What degree do you have in science?" Sheldon asked as Katie climbed onto the bed.

"Um." Dr. O'Connor stared at him. "I'm not involved in science. Well, I sort of am, with the anatomy and all, but that's besides the point."  
"Oh," Sheldon said simply. "Do you watch _Grey's Anatomy_ , may I ask?"  
"Sometimes," Dr. O'Connor replied, pulling out her gloves.

"It is medically incorrect," Sheldon informed her, as if she didn't know that already.  
Katie mentally kicked herself. This wasn't going to go well at all. He was going to get them kicked out.  
"It is medically inaccurate," Sheldon went on, as if the nurse's stony expression didn't stop him from talking, "because it is too theatrically dramatic. No one gets a bomb latched inside of their abdomen. Also, there is no one engaged in sexual coitus in the closest and windowsills."  
Katie reached over and pinched Sheldon on the arm. "That's enough, Sheldon."  
"Ow!" Sheldon yelped, rubbing the spot where she'd pinched him, but the nurse looked relieved that Sheldon had stopped speaking.

"Alright." She turned on the monitor. "You're going to feel some pressure, and the cream's gonna be a little cold. Just hold your husband's hand and relax."  
Katie tried to stifle a giggle when the nurse said "husband." Sheldon started to protest, but Katie covered his mouth with her hand, however, her gaze toward the monitor. The screen was somewhat fuzzy, but she could make out the shape of a small yet visible infant. "How far along are you?" Dr. O'Connor asked, staring at the screen with concentration.

"I think about a week." Katie had lost track.

She squeezed Sheldon's hand with anticipation, and this time he did not decline; squeezing back and smiling anxiously.

Dr. O'Connor moved the circle (A/N I don't know what that thing's called xD) around Katie's stomach. Her lips pursed, and her expression was puzzled. There was no noise coming from the machine.

"Isn't it supposed to be moving or something?" Katie asked, just as puzzled as O'Connor.

The doctor glanced hesitantly at the couple. "It's definitely there..." She took off her gloves and set the circle aside. "I'll be right back." (A/N SOMEONE TELL ME WHAT THAT THING IS CALLED)

As Dr. O'Connor walked out, Katie looked at Sheldon, a lump forming in her throat.

 _What the hell is going on?_

Sheldon seemed just as anxious, and Katie wondered if he was thinking the same thing she was.

A few heart-wrenching moments later, Dr. O'Connor returned. The expression on her face unnerved Katie.

"I'm so sorry," she murmured, clasping her hands and looking mournfully at Katie.  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Sheldon stood, genuinely confused. "If we're baring a child, you should be happy for us."  
Katie blinked. _What?_

"I'm afraid you're not," Dr. O'Connor said softly.

Katie nearly choked on air.

"There's no heartbeat," Dr. O'Connor told them.

Katie's heart nearly stopped.

"You've lost the baby." Dr. O'Connor's voice cracked. "I'm so sorry."


	32. Chapter 32

**Happy singles awareness day! Also known as Valentine's Day. Normal people would put up a sort of "celebration" chapter in honor of Valentine's Day, but I'm not gonna. The whole reason why I don't celebrate Valentine's Day is beause a gang was murdered on Valentine's Day. Hallmark just made it into a big deal for communism and commercialism...anyway, that doesn't matter. On with the story!  
** _

Chapter Thirty-Two

Katie's world spun as the doctor led she and Sheldon out into the waiting room. Sheldon looked stunned, yet his face showed very little emotion. She wondered what he was thinking. Was he just as disappointed as she?  
Penny stood, closing the book she'd been reading shut. "How did it go?"  
At the sight of the couple's solemn and grieving faces, Penny's eyes widened. "Oh, my God," she whispered, and ran and hugged Katie. Katie sobbed into Penny's arms.

The ride home was silent and brittle. Katie sat in the back, eyes closed. She felt as if she weren't real. That she was under water, and she couldn't swim up. Everything seemed to echo, as if she were in a cave.

She felt Sheldon's hand on hers. "We can try again," she heard him say softly. "If you want to."  
A sad sigh escaped Katie's lips. The sound broke Penny's heart.

They arrived at the apartment a few minutes later.

Sheldon and Katie entered, Sheldon's arm linked around her shoulders.  
Penny looked down, her eyes misting over with tears. "I'll give you two a moment," she said quietly, then walked into the kitchen.

Katie curled up in fetal position on the couch, a single tear sliding down her cheek. Sheldon sat down, not even complaining that Katie was in his spot.

"I'm sorry, Katie," he murmured, not believing what he was saying. Just a few weeks ago, he couldn't have cared less if someone he knew lost a baby. What had changed in him?  
Katie had helped change him. He wasn't sure if this was a good or a bad thing.

"It's my fault," Katie whimpered, wiping her tears away and sniffling. "I was too rough. I shouldn't have bounced around. It must have killed the baby..."  
"I do not know much about pregnancy," Sheldon admitted, leaning against the back of the couch, "but I would doubt that bouncing would kill the child. Other things may have-" here Katie glared at Sheldon, but waited for him to continue- "but I'm sure you did nothing."  
"Are you sure?" Katie sniffled pathetically.  
"I'm a physicist, aren't I?" It was a rhetorical question that Katie wasn't expecting, the suddenness causing her to laugh a little.

"Thank you, sweetie." Katie nuzzled into his chest, and he hugged her, almost cradling her in his arms. He never did this with Amy. So why was he doing it with Katie? His mind swam with unwanted confusion.  
"How'd it go?" Katie looked up to see Leonard ambling down the hallway. His limp was still there, but color had returned to his face, and he seemed less anxious and tired.  
His eyes widened behind his glasses at the sight of Katie's sadness-stricken face. "Did..."  
She nodded, closing her eyes, as several tears escaped her eyes.

"Oh my God." Leonard sat down next to her. "Are you okay?"  
"The baby...didn't make it." She could barely complete the sentence.

Sheldon got up and fled the room, disappearing somewhere into the back of the apartment.  
"Sheldon," Leonard called, but there was no answer. Leonard sighed. Who thought Sheldon would react in such an emotional way? Maybe it was seeing Katie in pain that upset him so much.

"The doctor thought I was about two weeks in," Katie whispered, managing to calm herself down momentarily. She knew the calmness wouldn't last long, though. "But she said the baby had no heartbeat, and that it didn't make it..." She drifted off, unable to finish. She started crying all over again, burying her face into the leather couch.

"Katie," Leonard said softly, putting his palm on her back. He didn't know how to comfort her, but wanted to desperately.

"It makes me wonder," Katie said, her voice shaking, "if I did something wrong. Like if I did something that caused the baby to die. You know? It may have been my fault..."  
"Katie, Katie, it isn't your fault," Leonard said quickly, not knowing how else to respond. "These things happen. Miscarriages, I mean. And I'm so sorry..."  
"Maybe it was for the best," Katie whispered, sitting up. "Everything happens for a reason, right?"  
"That doesn't make it okay." Leonard's voice was barely above a whisper.

"What'll happen now?" Katie groaned. The pain in her voice broke his heart. "I mean, I was planning so much. What I would do, what Sheldon and I would do..."

"I know," Leonard murmured. "I'm sorry..." As many times as he said "I'm sorry" it wouldn't fix that the baby was gone, and it wouldn't take Katie's pain away. He suddenly felt so angry.

"I'll be right back," he said, taking a deep breath and standing. He walked to the kitchen, where Penny was standing.

"How's Sheldon taking this?" Penny asked, her voice soft and worried.  
"I don't know," Leonard admitted, taking a package of herbal tea from the cabinet. "He just...ran off. I don't know what else to think except he's having a meltdown in his own weird little way."  
"I mean, I just feel so bad," Penny said as he turned on the stove for the tea. "Who would have expected this?"

Leonard nodded. _Who would have expected?_

He walked into the living room to see Katie curled up on the couch, a blanket across her lap, and staring at the television screen.  
Leonard heard the familiar theme to the classic anime Deadman Wonderland.

 _"I'll be your deadman, with nothing but this blood on my hands_

 _Stuck in your wonderland_

 _I'm gonna make you bleed just like me..."_

Leonard handed her the tea.

"Thanks." Katie took it and sipped it tentatively.

"Are you watching anime?" Leonard sat down next to her.

Katie smiled, her lip trembling a little. "Yeah. It won't fix things, but...it may help get my mind off it. I saw it on On Demand and thought it looked really interesting."  
Leonard nodded. "It's a good one."  
They both sat together in silence, as the show played on.


	33. Chapter 33

A/N **I feel sick af but that doesn't stop me from updating just for you. Yeah, that's how much I love you guys. Here's your weekend special of** ** _It All Started With...!_**

Katie couldn't sleep. No matter how much she tried, she couldn't fall asleep. She almost missed the then-familiar feeling of morning sickness. She sighed sadly, then ambled over to Leonard's room.

She knocked in the most Sheldon-style there was:  
*knock knock knock* "Leonard."  
*knock knock knock* "Leonard."  
*knock knock knock* "Leonard."

Leonard opened the door, sliding his glasses on. "What, Katie, what Katie, what, Katie?"  
Though she was sad, Katie managed a smirk. "I can't sleep."  
"I can, good night." Leonard began to close the door, but Katie stopped him.

"I'm serious, I can't sleep," she said, her voice cracking a little at the latter part of the sentence.

"Oh, Katie." Leonard sighed. "Where's Sheldon?"  
"I don't know." She sounded almost panicked. "I went to bed and looked for him and he wasn't there, and he wasn't doing string theories either. Where do you think he could have gone?"  
Leonard's eyes widened behind his glasses. "I know just the place..."

An hour or so later, they arrived at the Chuck 'E' Cheeze in town.

"Seriously?" Katie squinted, undoing her seatbelt. "This is where _Sheldon_ goes when he's upset?"  
"Once we told him to live freely," Leonard muttered, getting out of the car, "and I found him being a weirdo here."

Katie sighed and followed her cousin out of the car. This was going to be an interesting rescue mission.

"Nice to see you again, Dr. Hoftstatder," the 'bouncer' said as they walked in.

"You too, Mrs. Merryweather," he said nonchalantly, as if this was a walk in the park for him. Well, supposedly, it was- he was quite used to rescueing Sheldon from his disasters by now.

"Have you seen a guy with dark hair?" Leonard asked the woman behind the counter. "A horse face?"  
Katie tried not to snigger.

"Uh, no," the woman said, raising her eyes only at him. "Why do you ask?"  
"Well, our child ran away, and we're looking for him," Katie added, deciding to play along with the ruse. "He can't be out by himself at night."  
"Parents wouldn't let their child out at night, miss," the woman informed her, an annoyed tone to her voice.

"I know that," Katie snapped. "He escaped. We're gonna have to lock him in a crate from now on."

This earned a worried stare from several passerbies, including a kissy couple in the corner.

"Hey, you're at Chuck 'E' Cheeze making out," Leonard called to them. "Get a room!"  
The couple looked at each other and shrugged.

"Hey, if you're looking for a child," a teenaged girl with strawberry-blonde said to Katie, "he's probably in the children's section, playing. That's where all the lost kids go."

Katie and Leonard shot each other an awkward glance.

"Okay, thanks," Leonard said, as if this was a normal routine, and grabbed Katie and pulled her to the kiddie area.

Another 'bouncer' was standing nearby the entrance to the bouncy ball section.

"You seen a guy with a horse face?" Leonard asked, the ongoing joke continuing.

"If you call the 'horse face' an overgrown child in the ball pit," the bouncer retorted wryly.

Katie burst out laughing.

"Sheldon!" The cousins walked over to the balls. "Come on, it's one o'clock in the morning."  
"One in the morning is a good time for the ball pit," Sheldon declared, popping up like a gopher from the colorful plastic balls.

"No it isn't," Leonard said flatly. "Come on, Sheldon, it's time to go home. Katie's worried sick about you."  
"One can gain illness from concern?" Sheldon quipped, looking genuinely confused.

Leonard facepalmed, pushing his glasses off his nose. "Never mind that," he snapped. "Just come on. Now's not the time or place-"  
"Bazinga!" Sheldon ducked down under sea of plastic balls, then popped up again. "Bazinga!"  
"Sheldon Lee Cooper, get up here now!" Katie dove in, grabbing her spouse by the arm and struggling to get him out.

"Bazinga," Sheldon said lamely.

The bouncer turned around. "Security!"

"No no, we've got him under control," Leonard said quickly, not wanting to be involved in a public brawl. People were already staring, including a woman holding a baby, and a tattooed, pierced man chatting it up with his kid in the corner.

"Come on, Sheldon, let's go home."  
"Bazinga," Sheldon muttered.


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N Since the story has become a little more dark and disturbing, I thought I'd lighten this chapter up with some humor. Also, if you guys are Seinfeld fans, you'd know the "have you seen a guy with a horse face" line I used in the last chapter. I love Seinfeld and am currently writing a fanfic about it. Yes, with an OC. I'm an OC addict! Anywhore enough of my rambling, on With chapter 34! Damn, have I really made it this far? Also, I'm using yet another song in this chapter. It's called "Hey Tonight" by the Korean punk band No Brain, except, in my version, it's sung in English. (Duh.)  
Disclaimer: I am in no way associated with No Brain or Guitar Hero. I am a very skillful player, however.  
_**

Chapter Thirty-Four

Sheldon was passed out on the couch, exhausted, probably, from playing in the ball pit.

"Get...the socks from the drawer," he muttered, rolling over and muttering in his sleep.

Katie covered her mouth and sniggered.

"Aww, poor thing," Leonard said sympathetically. "Must be exhausted." He banged on the table next to the couch with his hands. "Sheldon sleeps while I play the bongos!"

Sheldon shot up. "Socks," he blurted out, eyes wide.

"Are you high?" Katie blinked at him.

"Oh, he's probably fixated on socks now," Leonard scoffed. "Wherever the hell _that_ came from..."

"Who knows," Katie said flatly. "Sheldon, are you alright?"  
"Just need to get the socks," Sheldon murmured, getting up and heading to what Katie assumed was his bedroom. There was suddenly a loud thud, and Katie heard Sheldon yelp, "Ow!"

"What the hell is going on?" Penny exclaimed, rushing in. Her hair was tossled and looked like she'd been turning over a lot in her sleep. She was wearing a purple nightgown and no bra. Leonard blushed.

"Wooow, you look sexy."  
Penny ignored this, clearly unamused. "What are you doing up?" There was a demanding tone to her voice. Already, Katie could tell Penny wasn't a morning person. She was almost glad she wasn't pregnant anymore- the baby would wake them all in the middle of the night screaming.

"We found Sheldon in the ball pit again," Leonard spat.

Penny blinked. "At three in the morning?"

"Anything is possible with Sheldon Lee Cooper," Katie muttered, rubbing her eyes.

"You should have let security drag his ass out," Penny said. "He deserves it."

Katie grew more serious. "I think he lost it," she said softly.

"What are you talking about?" Leonard stared at her. "He's _already_ lost it."  
She shook her head. "No," she murmured, tears filling her bright blue eyes. "I mean...I think he broke back there..."  
Before any of them could say anything, Sheldon burst into the room, carrying what looked like the Guitar Hero guitar.

"Who's ready for rock n roll!" Sheldon bellowed.

"This is sooo unlike you, Sheldon," Penny said slowly. He looked at her and shrugged.

"You told me to live freely," he said. "So I am."

Katie bit her lip. "So...I'm assuming you want to play Guitar Hero at three in the morning?"

"Why not?" Sheldon put the guitar strap over his shoulder. "Let's roll, fellas. Like Robert Plant."

And so it was settled, Guitar Hero was played.

But there was just one problem.

"Guys..." Katie started. "I can't sing."  
"Oh, everyone can sing!" Penny chirped, and Sheldon and Leonard turned a gaze on her that clearly said she couldn't.

"Shut up," Penny snapped. "Come on, give it a try. Besides, it's just a game! It's just for fun."

"Alright," Katie agreed. "Besides, it's not like I have an audience or anything..." she added in an estranged mumble.

The guitar solo blasted as Leonard clicked on the song. He was on the fake drums, Penny the bass, Sheldon the guitar, and Katie vocals.

"Hopefully I won't screw this up too bad," she murmured to herself as the lyrics began to roll, and Sheldon strummed the guitar widely and trying to imitate Led Zeppelin's Robert Plant.

"How am I for Robert Plant?" Sheldon asked, wiggling his hips.

"You need to get half-naked, then you'll be perfect," Penny said sarcastically.

"Katie, it's yooour turn," Sheldon said in a sing-songy voice.

Katie took a deep breath and started:

 _"Hey tonight,_

 _Gonna be tonight_

 _Don't you know I'm flyin, tonight!_

 _Hey c'mon,_

 _Gonna chase tommorrow_

 _Tonight, tonight_

 _Hey tonight,_

 _Gonna get it to the rafters,_

 _Watch me now!_

 _Jody's gonna get religion_

 _All night long_

 _Hey c'mon!  
Gonna hear the sun_

 _Tonight, tonight_

 _Yeaaah!  
Hey tonight_

 _Gonna be tonight_

 _Tonight, tonight!  
TONIGHT, TONIGHHHT!"_

Katie dramatically threw the mic up in the air and Leonard caught it, yelling "Hey tonight!" As a finishing touch to the ending solo.

"You're terrible," Katie giggled.

"Let's see you do any better," Leonard scoffed, twirling the fake drum sticks in his hands. "Who knows, maybe I could become the next John Bonham."

"You would be dead if you were John Bonham, Leonard," Penny said.

Katie burst out laughing, leaning her head on Sheldon's shoulder.

"It's not funny!" Leonard protested, blushing furiously.

He got up off the drum set, then picked up Penny in his arms bridal style, and kissed her on the mouth.

"Let's do it to it."

Katie smiled, watching the couple head to Leonard's bedroom, and realized, that for the first time in days, she felt truly happy.


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N I'm sorry to say that this story may come to a depressing end soon. But don't worry, if things are still going the way they are now, I might make a sequel, with new characters! Should I? Tell me in the reviews what you think! Also this is a humourous filler...It may be a little crappy. Am I losing my author's touch? Hmm... (No, this is not the last chapter! There are a few more to go!)  
** _

Chapter Thirty-Five

It was too early to go to bed but too late to wake up. The group sat around, Leonard lying on the couch with Penny beside him, her head on his chest, and Sheldon in his spot with Katie on his lap.

"I hate my name," Leonard complained suddenly with a groan, "it has nerd in it." He paused, then spelled out dramatically, "Leh-nerd!"  
"You know where I wish I was?" Penny sighed and put her chin on her hands. "France. Or on a plane to Africa."  
"Did you know Africa is one of the places where widespread diseases spread the most?" Sheldon said.

"Thank you for that image, Sheldon," Penny snapped.

"You're quite welcome, as that will stop you from going to a foreign country or city," Sheldon said.

"Shut up." Katie slapped him on the leg.

"Ow!"  
"I want orange juice," Leonard said.

"Do you want to hear a joke about ghosts?" Sheldon asked.

"I really don't," Leonard answered flatly.

Sheldon gave a thumbs up. "That's the spirit," he said enthusiastically.

Katie sniggered.

"I think I need a martini," Pennny announced, swinging her leg's over Leonard's body and standing. "Do you want some, Leonard?"  
"Sure," he answered automatically, palm on his forehead and eyes closed.

"Oh, some water for me," Sheldon told her. "With an umbrella.'  
"I need to practice mixing drinks, sweetie," Penny told him, as if she were talking to a four-year-old.

"A water is a liquid," Sheldon replied, "that is consumable. Martini is a liquid that is also consumable. But I do not drink alcohol. So, may I have a water, please?"

Penny sighed. "Alright. A water it is. What about you, Katie?"

"Juice box," Katie said. She consumed no alcohol, not even on special occasions such as Christmas or New Years. The drink itself harbored too many bad memories and distraught feelings.

"Alright. A juice box, water, and two martinis," Penny muttered, then headed to the kitchen.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Several knocks.

*knock knock knock* "Penny."  
*knock knock knock* "Penny."  
*knock knock knock* "Penny."

Sheldon stood, his expression swimming with confusion. "How is that physically possible?" He headed over to the door. "I'm behind this door, who is outside of that door?"

"I don't know, maybe someone who's mimicking the way you knock?" Katie said sarcastically as Penny handed her a grape juice box.

"Were you able to mix the juice box well?" Katie said jokingly.

"Yes, it will help my skills greatly." Penny tossed a smirk in Katie's direction and opened the door to see Raj and Howard.

Howard knocked two more times. "Penny..." he finished in a pathetic tone.

Katie struggled not to burst out laughing.

"This is odd," Sheldon mused, more to himself than to the others. "How is imitating what is one of my daily habits amusing?"

"You just answered your own question, sweetie," Penny said.

"Would you have answered if you would have known it was me?" Howard asked, smirking at Penny.

She pressed her lips together. "Not since I found out the teddy bear you gave me had a web cam in it," she said bitterly.

"He gave you a teddy bear?" Leonard sat up, his attention drawn to the conversation. "When was this?"  
Penny turned around, arms still crossed over her chest. "All that," she said in astonished tone, "and what you heard was 'teddy bear'?"

Leonard yawned and took a sip of his martini.

Katie eagerly sucked down her juice box. "So," she said. "I was thinking, since you guys all have jobs, I should get one as well."  
"Or you could become a physicist such as myself," Sheldon suggested. "The job, however, is not an easy task. Unless you're a scientist." He gestured to Howard.

"Thank you for your input, Sheldon," Howard replied sternly.

"Well, are we allowed in, or not?" Raj questioned. He held up a replica of what looked to be a Star Wars light saber. "We brought light sabers..."

"Then you're welcome in any time," Leonard promised.

Katie laughed. "Come on in already, you guys."


	36. Chapter 36

**Okay guys, this is it! The official last chapter of It All Started With...! But may I assure you this is not the end. There will be a sequel that focuses on Raj and Savanna's relationship, along with Amy and an OC and Penny and Leonard getting married. Don't worry, Sheldon and Katie will be in it as well. It's been a wonderful experience with all of you. You've all helped me become a better writer all and all. Thank you so much, and I hope you'll stick with me for the sequel, too!  
** _

Chapter Thirty-Six

Katie couldn't sleep. This wasn't a shocker, to be honest. Since she lost the baby, she'd had many a restless night and countless troubling dreams. Some involved Sheldon leaving her, while others involved a disturbing scene of a baby being dismembered. She'd read that women that had miscarriages often had weird and frightening dreams weeks into the recovery. But still, was this normal?

She pulled her bath robe around her and slipped out of bed, venturing into the living room.

"Sheldon, what are you doing up?"  
He was standing by the window, rapidly tapping away at the window.

"What the hell?" Katie squinted at him. What was he doing now?  
"There's a dangerous species of animal outside of our window," Sheldon said, jerking his thumb toward the window. Katie peered out the window. A small blue jay was sitting on the windowsill, pecking at the wood edge.

She groaned "Sheldon it's a harmless, little bird! Why are you so scared of it?"  
"I have a bad history with birds," he replied. "My first memory of birds is when I was five, a pigeon swooped down in my stroller and snatched my apple juice box right out of my hands. It's like taking candy from an infant."  
"Oh boy," Katie sighed.

Sheldon knocked at the window. "Go away bird," he barked. "Go away bird. Go away bird."  
Katie opened the window wider and let the bird crawl onto her elbow. "Aww, it's so cute," she cooed. "I think it's somebody's pet."

"They can have it." Sheldon backed away nervously.

"Oh, come on." Katie held up the bird to Sheldon. "It's a sweet little blue jay. Come say hello."  
Sheldon reached over slowly and steadily- almost in slow motion- and tapped the bird on the head. The bird looked up, and Sheldon squealed and jerked back, looking terrified.  
Katie sighed and set the bird on the windowsill, and it flapped its wings and took off.

Sheldon darted over to the window and shook his fist. "That's right, you better run!"

Katie sighed and rolled her eyes, a smirk forming on her lips.

"Katherine, I have been meaning to ask you something." Sheldon's voice suddenly became serious.

Her heart thudded rapidly against her chest. "Y-yes?" Her voice was barely above a whisper. Was he about to ask her what she'd hoped for for such a long time?

Sheldon's face turned bright red, and he pointed at her shakily. "Katherine, I'll share my genes with you if you'll share yours with me."  
Katie laughed. "Sheldon, what are you trying to say?"  
"You can help me solve string theories if you can help me," Sheldon said. "We can share atoms..."  
"Sheldon, not everything is a string theory!" Katie laughed. "Just tell me what's on your mind already."

He sucked in his breath, then grabbed her arm and said, "Katherine, will you...become my..." he sputtered. "M-my wife?"  
Katie felt tears of joy pour down her hot cheeks. "Yes!" She threw her arms around him, and they shared a rare kiss and a peaceful moment.

He stared at her, then a rare, genuine smile broke out on his face. "I was frightened you'd decline."  
"Of course I will marry you, sweetie," Katie said.

Sheldon breathed a sigh of relief.

She giggled. "Let's go."

He led her to the bedroom, the newly engaged couple walking hand in hand, ready to try again.


End file.
